


Here We Come a Wassailing

by dungeonprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungeonprincess/pseuds/dungeonprincess
Summary: Eine 24-teilige Geschichte, passend zu den Feiertagen. Es geht - natürlich - um Harry und Draco und darum, wie Harry Dracos Stimme verfällt. Und auch anderen Dingen... HAPPY HOLIDAYS! [Autorisierte Übersetzung von Cheryl Dysons "Here We Come a Wassailing".]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).
  * A translation of [Here We Come a Wassailing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342657) by Cheryl Dyson. 



> Frohe Feiertage, meine Lieben!  
> Heute habe ich etwas von Cheryl Dyson für euch dabei. Jeden Tag gibt es ein kleines Kapitel. :)  
> Many, many thanks to Cheryl (known to this forum as dysonrules) for letting me have my way with her story.

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

Chapter 1 

 

Harry stolperte gegen die Wand und streckte die Hand aus um nicht zu fallen. Einen Moment lang musste er sich sogar an der Wand festhalten um seine Balance wiederzufinden. Es war gut möglich, dass er sich den letzten Drink nicht hätte genehmigen sollen…oder auch die letzten vier. Die Weihnachtsparties des Ministeriums waren generell immer sehr wild. Es gab zu viel Alkohol, zu viel laute Musik und zu viele Leute mit viel zu widerwärtigem Benehmen.

Mit großer Erleichterung hatte sich Harry endlich von einer anhänglichen blonden Frau loseisen können – an ihren Namen konnte er sich im Leben nicht erinnern – und war auf die Suche nach den Toiletten gegangen. In diesem Jahr fand die Feier im fünften Stück des Ministeriumsgebäudes statt und nur Merlin wusste, wo man hier die Klos aufbewahrte.

Nachdem er vom dritten Flur weggestolpert war, der sich als Sackgasse erwiesen hatte, blieb Harry beim Klang von Gesang stehen. Und es war nicht einfach nur Gesang, nein, es hörte sich unglaublich an. Harry folgte den Tönen und kam zur Tür eines großen, schwach beleuchteten Konferenzraumes.

In einer Ecke des Raumes stand ein Piano, das gerade von Pansy Parkinson gespielt wurde. Neben ihr stand – und _sang_ – Draco Malfoy.

Einen Moment lang dachte Harry, dass er halluzinierte. Warum stand da ein Piano im Konferenzraum? Und warum jagten ihm beim Klang von Draco Malfoy Stimme Schauer über den Rücken?

Malfoys Stimme war voll und wunderschön als er Good King Wenceslas sang. Harry ließ die Töne über sich streichen und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Langem wirklich friedlich, so bizarr das auch klang. Nur ein Teil von Malfoys Profil war sichtbar, doch im seichten Licht sah er fast engelsgleich aus.

Sie beide arbeiteten im Ministerium, doch Harry sah Malfoy sehr selten. Er arbeitete in irgendeiner seltsamen Abteilung – Magische Handelsaufsicht oder so etwas. In diesem Stockwerk, konnte Harry sich erinnern. Sie hatten sich immer recht gewissenhaft ignoriert.

Harry beobachtete ihn im Geheimen und war überrascht zu sehen, dass Malfoy zu einem gutaussehenden, erwachsenen Mann geworden war. _Mit einer fantastischen Stimme_ , fügte er hinzu.

Als das Lied zu Ende war drehte sich Harry weg von der Tür und außer Sichtweite.

„König Wenceslas“, kommentierte Pansy. „War ein Hufflepuff. Oder möglicherweise ein Gryffindor.“

„Vielleicht war er einer von Potters weltverbessernden Vorfahren.“

„Du hast gesagt, dass du heute Abend nicht über Potter sprichst!“

„ _Du_ hast die Gryffindors erwähnt“, gab Malfoy zurück.

„Nicht _diesen_ Gryffindor“, sagte sie. „Was willst du als Nächstes singen?“

„Nichts.“

„Musst du aber. Die einzige Gelegenheit, deine fantastische Stimme zu hören, bekomme ich nur während der Feiertage wenn du zu viel Glühmost getrunken hast. Das wirst du mir gönnen. Und jetzt sing‘ The Holly and the Ivy.“

Malfoy seufzte, doch als die Melodie erklang erhob sich sein Bariton erneut. Vor der Tür stand Harry und lauschte, vollkommen vergessen war der Grund, warum er die Feier verlassen hatte.

Schließlich trieb Harrys Blase ihn doch zu den Toiletten und weg vom improvisierten Musikzimmer. Als er zurückkam waren Malfoy und Parkinson verschwunden. Auch das Piano war nicht mehr da, sondern scheinbar in das Podium in der Ecke zurückverwandelt worden. Harry ging nach Hause und versuchte, seine Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken.

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 2. Los geht’s. :)

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 2

 

 

Am Montag darauf hatte Harry einen Vorwand gefunden um die Abteilung für Magische Handelsaufsicht zu besuchen. Und er weigerte sich einzusehen, dass er das ganze Wochenende gebraucht hatte um sich diese bestimmte Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.

Malfoys Tür war offen und einen Moment lang stand Harry nur im Türrahmen bevor er endlich eintrat. Der Raum kam als Büro gerade so infrage. Er war noch winziger als Arthur Weasleys altes Büro. Und scheinbar teilte sich Malfoy das kleiderschrankgroße Zimmer mit jemand anderem – Malfoys Schreibtisch stand bei der Tür, doch in der anderen Ecke stand ein zweiter Schreibtisch. Sein Büronachbar schien ein Chaot zu sein. Seine Hälfte sah aus, als hätte er Besuch von einem Hurrikan bekommen. Überall lagen Papiere.

Malfoys Zimmerhälfte dagegen war makellos.

Malfoy bemerkte Harry in der Tür, nahm aber keine andere Notiz von seiner Anwesenheit als: „McWilliams hat heute frei.“

„Ich will…ah…nicht zu McWilliams“, sagte Harry. „Ich wollte zu dir.“

„Zu mir? Der Auserwählte möchte zu mir? Habe ich was angestellt oder sollen wir uns gleich auf die Apokalypse vorbereiten?“

„Sehr witzig. Ich arbeite an einem Fall und muss wissen, ob der Verdächtige irgendwelche Magischen Vorschriften verletzt hat. Hast du zufällig eine Ausgabe von Artikel Siebzehn?“

„Hättest du dir den im Archiv nicht selbst besorgen können?“, wollte Malfoy wissen.

Harry zwirbelte seine Stirnlocke. „Uh…jaah. Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, ob du am Wochenende mit mir zum Weihnachtssingen gehen willst. Uns…ich meine uns. Weihnachtssingen mit uns.“

Malfoy schenkte ihm tatsächlich ein Lächeln, was schon genug war, damit Harry das Blut dorthin lief, wo es nicht hinlaufen sollte. Was zur Hölle stimmte nicht mit ihm? Er wollte Malfoy doch nur singen hören. Es war nicht so, dass er sich…zu ihm hingezogen fühlte oder sowas Lächerliches.

„Trinkst du?“, fragte Malfoy.

„Natürlich nicht!“, antwortete Harry mit finsterem Blick.

„Beim letzten Einsatz was Schweres auf den Kopf bekommen?“, bot Malfoy milde an.

Harry begann langsam an seiner Entscheidung, den Blonden aufzusuchen, zu zweifeln. „Nein.“

„Zeigt sich endlich der latente, hereditäre Wahnsinn?“

„Hör‘ mal, ich will nur, dass du mit zum Singen kommst.“

„Auf gar keinen Fall, Potter. Und jetzt weg mit dir. Ich habe Arbeit zu erledigen und keine Zeit für deine kleinen Spielchen, egal, was sie sollen.“

„Keine Spielchen, Malfoy. Ich will wirklich, dass du kommst.“ Harry versuchte es mit Ehrlichkeit.

„Warum?“ In Malfoys Stimme war das Misstrauen deutlich zu hören.

Zumindest war Harry darauf vorbereitet gewesen. „Weil ich denke, dass es mehr Interaktion und Kooperation zwischen den Abteilungen geben sollte.“ Als er das vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte, hatte es sehr logisch und fast schon nach Hermine geklungen.

„Ah. Dann fragst du also für das Ministerium?“

„Ähm…nein. Naja…ja?“ Harry hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und versuchte gedanklich einen Ausweg zu finden, doch da war nichts zu machen.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, zwei Schritte zurück zu machen, Potter?“, fragte Malfoy mit einer scheuchenden Geste.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, trat aber sofort in den Flur.

Die Tür schlug ihm vor der Nase zu.

 

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 3, meine Lieben! <3

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 3

 

Weil er sich weigerte, so schnell aufzugeben, entwarf Harry eine offizielle Einladung und schickte sie an Malfoy. Sie kam in Fetzen und mit einer sehr kurzen Nachricht zu ihm zurück: _Verpiss‘ dich._

Als nächstes versuchte Harry, seine Verbindungen spielen zu lassen. Schließlich gab es diverse Vorteile, wenn man der berühmte und allseits bekannte Zerstörer von Voldemort war.

Malfoys nächste Nachricht las sich wie folgt: _Vielen Dank für das geräumige Büro. Selbst wenn ich demnächst den Schreibtisch mit einem Weasley teilen muss: ich gehe nicht mit dir singen. Hör‘ auf mich zu fragen._

Natürlich trug Malfoys Widerwillen nur zu Harrys Entschlossenheit bei. Er entschied, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, die Defensive des Slytherins zu zermürben, darin bestand, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen. Und so begann Harry, immer dort aufzutauchen, wo auch Draco Malfoy war.

„Kaffee, Malfoy?“, fragte Harry, der mit zwei Kaffeebechern vor dem neuen Büro des Blonden herumlungerte. Er hatte darauf gewartet, dass Malfoy ankam. Glücklicherweise war die Flüssigkeit noch heiß. Malfoy schrak zurück; er hatte ihn offensichtlich nicht erwartet. „Double Tall, Koffein halb und halb mit einem Schuss Haselnuss, einer Prise Zimt und zwei Schlag Sahne.“

„ _Warum_. Bist du hier?“, brachte Malfoy gerade so heraus als er sich an Harry vorbei in sein Büro drückte.

„Will nur freundlich sein“, antwortete Harry und folgte Malfoy. Er stellte den Kaffee auf dem Schreibtisch ab und nahm auf einem der Besucherstühle Platz. Ganz so, als ob er eine Weile bleiben wollte.

„Oh richtig, Kooperation zwischen den Abteilungen und dergleichen, richtig?“ Malfoys Stimme klang bitter.

„Nun…ja. Und deine schillernde Persönlichkeit ist natürlich ein Bonus.“ Harry lächelte gewinnend.

Eine Sekunde später hatte Harry heißen Kaffee mit Haselnuss, Zimt und jeder Menge Sahne im Gesicht.

„RAUS.“

Harry entschied, dass Malfoy wohl kein Morgenmensch war.

 

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es bleibt spannend… ;D

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 4

 

Harry versuchte es nochmal in der Mittagspause. Er schritt in Malfoys Büro und ließ eine Papiertüte vor dem genervt-dreinblickenden Blonden auf den Tisch fallen. Malfoy lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und rieb sich mit kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen die Schläfen.

„Was ist es _diesmal_?“, fragte er.

„Ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht etwas zum Mittagessen. Du scheinst dein Büro nicht sehr oft zu verlassen und du musst auch essen.“

„Ich verstehe. Es geht ja nicht, dass Angestellte des Ministeriums vor Hunger in Ohnmacht fallen, richtig?“, wollte Malfoy wissen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Naja…nein. Ich dachte nur du bist vielleicht hungrig.“

„Danke sehr. Jetzt geh‘ weg.“

„Willst du es nicht mal öffnen?“

„Nein. Ich habe vor, die Tüte in der Sekunde in den Müll zu werfen, in der du verschwindest.“

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Wie du willst. Scheint mir aber eine riesige Verschwendung zu sein, Cioppino von Madame Lucidora’s wegzuwerfen. Schmeckt recht gut.“

Und damit ging Harry, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. Malfoy würde niemals _diese_ Köstlichkeit in den Müll werfen. Sie war, scheinbar, seine Lieblingsspeise. Harry hatte dieses Bisschen Information gestern Abend aus Pansy Parkinson herausgekitzelt, zusammen mit einem regelrechten Katalog von Malfoys Vorlieben. Und es war nicht einfach gewesen. Parkinson hatte Dinner in Tokio verlangt, Dessert in Stockholm und Tanzen in Paris. Harry war erschöpft und hatte genug Tratsch für die nächsten sechs Leben gehört.

Nach dem Mittagessen überbrachte Harry ein Geschenk, das er strategisch auf Malfoys Schreibtisch platzierte als der Blonde mal kurz nicht da war. Die Sekretärin, die vor Malfoys Büro saß, war sehr zuvorkommend mit Nachrichten über Malfoys Aufenthaltsort. Es war aber, natürlich, auch einfach möglich, dass sie den Slytherin gern beobachtete.

Sie stand kichernd im Türrahmen als Harry das Päckchen auf Malfoys Tisch stellte. „Oooh, ist das eine Flasche Wein? Wie romantisch. Sind Sie Beide schon lange zusammen?“

Harry richtete sich überrascht auf und starrte sie an. „Was?“

„Ooooh, sind Sie noch dabei, ihm den Hof zu machen?“, fragte sie mit einem aufgeregten Flüstern. „Ist er etwas widerwillig?“

„Ähm… Miss Kelly…“

„Kümmern Sie sich nicht um mich, Auror Potter! Ich verrate nichts! Ich muss aber sagen, dass sie Ihrem Herz folgen sollten, wenn Sie ihn mögen. Sie würden so ein hübsches Paar abgeben! Ich glaube, Sie könnten seine harten Kanten etwas abrunden und er würde… nun ja, er würde an Ihrem Arm wunderschön aussehen, nicht wahr?“ Sie seufzte glückselig, doch bevor Harry ihr die Sache erklären konnte, schreckte sie mit einem Keuchen auf. „Oh, er kommt! Verschwinden Sie besser!“

Harry flüchtete.

 

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 5

 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen bei seinem Büro auftauchte, erneut Kaffee in der Hand, blitzte Malfoy ihn an.

„In Ordnung, Potter. Wenn du dich bereiterklärst, endlich zu _VERSCHWINDEN_ , dann erkläre ich mich bereit, mit dir Singen zu gehen.“

Harry blinzelte nur, so verblüfft war er. Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass der Blonde kapitulierte.

„Allerdings gibt es Konditionen. Eins: du entfernst dich aus meinem Büro und kommst nie wieder zurück. Keine Geschenke mehr. Die Leute fangen schon an zu reden, zweifelsfrei angestachelt von der viel zu romantischen Hufflepuff, die da draußen sitzt – _hören Sie auf mit der Lauscherei, Ms Kelly!_ Zwei: ich gehe nicht mit einer ganzen Gruppe deiner nervtötenden Gryffindorfreunde. Ich gehe mit dir allein. Keine Grangers. Keine Wiesel. Keine Longbottoms. Deine Anwesenheit wird schwierig genug zu tolerieren sein.“

Harry war so aufgeregt, dass er die Kaffeebecher auf dem Schreibtisch abstellte und sofort eifrig zu nicken begann, um Malfoys Konditionen anzunehmen.

„Drei: ich singe nicht mehr als _vier_ Lieder und dann gehe ich nach Hause und du lässt mich für den Rest des Jahres in Ruhe. Und dazu zähle ich auch nächstes Jahr.“

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Zehn Songs. Und danach kaufe ich dir einen Drink.“

Malfoy starrte ihn mit glühendem Blick an. „Vier.“

„Zehn.“

„Fünf Lieder, kein Drink.“

„Sieben Songs, einen Drink und ein Abendessen.“

Vor dem Büro konnte man Ms Kelly quietschen hören.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit einem Gryffindor verhandle.“

„Fast wäre ich in Slytherin gelandet“, erklärte Harry mutig.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, das glaube ich dir zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Mephistopheles eine Bestellung für Fäustlinge aufgibt. Schließlich warst du furchtbar subtil bei deinen Stalkingversuchen.“

„Ich habe dich nicht gestalkt. Ich wollte nur, dass du mit zum Weihnachtssingen kommst.“

„In dem du mich gestalkt hast. Wie auch immer, Potter. Dein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung. Meine Bedingungen sind: Abendessen in einem Restaurant meiner Wahl, fünf Lieder in einer Nachbarschaft meiner Wahl und _keine_ Drinks danach.“

„Ich bin mit dem Abendessen einverstanden, aber ich will sechs Lieder und dass du die Option auf Drinks offen lässt.“

„Nur, wenn du dich bereit erklärst, mir bis 31. Dezember nächstes Jahr fernzubleiben.“

„In Ordnung. Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass du deine Meinung zur letzten Bedingung änderst.“

„Träum weiter, Potter. Und jetzt verschwinde. Den Kaffee behalte ich aber.“

Mit einer wahren Gefühlsmischung aus Befriedigung und Unbehagen verließ Harry gehorsam das Büro.

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht langsam los… :)

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 6

 

Am Samstag war Harry nur noch ein Nervenbündel. Acht Mal zog er sich um, dann gab er endlich nach und suchte für etwas professionelle Hilfe Madam Malkin‘s auf. Sobald er in waldgrünen Roben mit schwarzen Stickereien gekleidet war, fühlte er sich etwas besser wenn er an das Treffen mit dem Slytherin dachte. Weiche, schwarze Stoffhosen und ein weißes Kaschmirhemd komplettierten das Outfit. Ein Stechpalmenzweiglein gab seiner Kleidung einen festlichen Charme und als Harry in den Spiegel sah, fühlte er sich wie ein neuer Mann.

Hoffentlich war Malfoy beeindruckt. Harry runzelte bei diesem Gedanken die Stirn. Was scherte es ihn, was Malfoy dachte? Er wollte den Spinner doch nur singen hören.

Und trotzdem kam Harry zwölf Minuten zu früh bei dem Restaurant an, wo er und Malfoy sich verabredet hatten.

Unsanft wurde Harry von einem Ellbogen von hinten in den Rippen getroffen.

„Ich sehe, du hast deine überragenden Aurorenfähigkeiten dazu genutzt, um diesen Ort zu finden“, sagte Malfoy abfällig. Harry seufzte. Plötzlich erkannte er, dass es wohl eine sehr lange Nacht werden würde. Malfoy fuhr fort: „Wie auch immer, wir bleiben nicht.“

„Was? Aber du hast dem Dinner zugestimmt-!“

„Das Restaurant ist proppenvoll und ich weigere mich, zu warten, nicht einmal auf Gastons Essen. Komm‘, wir gehen woanders hin.“ Und damit lehnte sich Malfoy näher an ihn heran und legte Harry beide Arme um die Taille, was dem Dunkelhaarigen ein geschocktes Quietschen entlockte. Malfoys Atem war heiß in seinem Ohr als er sagte: „Halt‘ dich fest, Potter.“

Harry fühlte das Ziehen der Apparation und hätte geschwankt wenn Malfoy ihn nicht so fest umarmt hätte. Es war ein langer Sprung gewesen. Er drückte sich vom Blonden weg; seine Nähe hatte einen ganz seltsamen Effekt auf Harrys Sinne gehabt. Und was für einen Duft trug er da, zur Hölle nochmal? Er roch unglaublich erotisch.

„Wo sind wir?“, fragte Harry, als Malfoys Arme ihn losließen. Die Umgebung war ihm furchtbar fremd und die Hitze war erdrückend.

„Bangkok.“

„Bangkok. Du bringst mich nach Thailand.“

„Das ist der einzige Ort, wo man ein ordentlich zubereitetes Shabu-Shabu bekommt. Komm‘ mit. Und stell‘ mich ja nicht bloß. Zumindest siehst du respektabel aus.“

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine kleine Notiz von Cheryl: „Ja, ich weiß, dass Shabu-Shabu kein thailändisches Essen ist, doch es gibt ein Restaurant namens Chan‘s in Bangkok, welches auf Shabu-Shabu spezialisiert ist. Und wer sollte das finden, wenn nicht Draco?“


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag 7 des Adventskalenders: Wie wohl das Abendessen gelaufen ist?

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 7

 

Das Abendessen war erstaunlich angenehm. Und anstelle sich von Malfoys pompösem Gehabe persönlich angegriffen zu fühlen – denn Malfoy sprach nicht nur wie ein Einheimischer die Landessprache, sondern ratterte auch die Namen exotischer Gerichte herunter und zwang den Küchenchef Delikatessen zuzubereiten, die nicht auf der Karte standen – war Harry amüsiert und, um vollkommen ehrlich zu sein, beeindruckt. Er überlegte, wann seine eigene Attitüde sich so sehr verändert hatte.

Es war möglich, dass Malfoy kein arroganter Arsch war, sondern einfach nur einmal bei einer Sache besser sein wollte als Harry. Vielleicht hatte er das schon immer gewollt. Harry testete diese Theorie.

„Du bist fantastisch“, sagte er und konnte beobachten, wie die silbernen Augen vor Überraschung riesengroß wurden und sich dann argwöhnisch verengten. Harry grinste. „Das ist mein Ernst. Danke, dass du mich hergebracht hast.“

Malfoy sah weg und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Getränk bevor er murmelte: „Gern geschehen.“

Harry fühlte sich wohlig satt als sie das Restaurant verließen. Den Alkoholkonsum hatte er jedoch umgangen, da er es vorzog, in Malfoys Gesellschaft lieber vollkommen nüchtern zu sein.

„Also. Wo willst du mich zum Singen hinbringen? Nicht in irgendein verlassenes Dorf, hoffe ich?“

Malfoy sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Das ist eine clevere Idee, Potter. Hat sich Granger das für dich ausgedacht?“

Harry lächelte nur. „Ganz selten denk‘ ich auch mal für mich allein.“

Malfoy lächelte zurück und Harry blinzelte ihn an. Der Gesichtsausdruck schien absolut aufrichtig und brachte seine Züge wunderschön zum Strahlen.

„Das glaube ich, wenn ich es sehe. Bereit?“

Harry nickte und hielt den Atem an als Malfoy wieder nah an ihn herantrat und ihn nochmal in den Arm nahm. Er wollte fragen warum es nötig war, ihn so fest zu halten während sie apparierten, doch schon wurde der Zauber gesprochen und er hatte keine Zeit dafür.

Sie tauchten in einer ruhig-aussehenden Nachbarschaft wieder auf, die von blätterlosen Bäumen umzäunt war. Malfoy ließ Harry sofort gehen, griff aber erneut nach ihm als Harry einen Schritt machte, von einem Fleckchen Eis überrascht wurde und beinahe auf dem Hintern landete, weil ihm die Füße wegrutschten.

„Vorsicht, Potter. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass der Zerstörer Du-weißt-schon-wers von etwas gefrorenem Wasser zur Strecke gebracht wird.“

„Wirklich nicht?“, fragte Harry dümmlich, schon wieder abgelenkt von der Tatsache, dass er zum dritten Mal heute Abend in Malfoys Armen war. Der Blonde half ihm in eine aufrechte Position und trat dann erneut weg. Er ignorierte Harrys Frage.

„Lass‘ uns diese Singerei hinter uns bringen“, sagte Malfoy und lief eisüberzogene, zementene Stufen zu einer roten Tür empor. Harry sah sich neugierig um, denn er erkannte weder das Haus, noch die Nachbarschaft.

„Wo sind wir?“, wollte er wissen.

Malfoy drückte auf die Türklingel und einige Momente später wurde die Tür von jemandem geöffnet, den Harry nie wieder hatte sehen wollen.

„Hallo, Rita“, schnurrte Malfoy.

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie das wohl ausgeht? :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für die Verspätung! D: Ich habe den Post vorbereitet, aber dann Preview geklickt und danach nicht veröffentlicht! D:

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 8

 

Einen Moment lang war Harry starr vor Schreck. Und Rita Kimmkorns Mimik ähnelte seiner als sie von einem Mann zum anderen schaute.

„Draco Malfoy“, sagte sie. Sie hatte sich schneller erholt als Harry. „Was bringt dich hier her…und mit ihm?“

„Wir sind Weihnachtssänger, werte Lady. Verbreiten Festtagsfreude und – was war es, Potter? Interministeriellen Wohlwollen oder so ein Rotz?“

Harry traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen. Glücklicherweise hatte Malfoy dieses Problem nicht.

„Was würdest du gerne hören? Für Potters Stimme kann ich nicht garantieren, also solltest du vielleicht etwas Einfaches aussuchen.“

„Ihr _singt_?“, fragte sie misstrauisch. Ihre Finger zuckten und Harry wusste genau, dass sie liebend gerne nach ihrer Feder greifen und irgendeine giftige Story über Harry Potter ausspucken würde, der mit einem Ex-Todesser Weihnachtslieder sang. Er entschied, ihr die Sache etwas einfacher zu machen.

Harry trat vor, legte Malfoy einen Arm um die Schultern und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Stimmt genau. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Rita. Sollen wir Deck The Halls singen? Das schaffe ich vermutlich.“

Er merkte, wie sich der Blonde versteifte und erlaubte sich einen Moment schierer Befriedigung, weil er es endlich geschafft hatte, Malfoy zu überraschen. Doch sie war nur von kurzer Dauer, da Malfoy seinen Arm um Harrys Taille legte und ihn näher an sich zog. „Fabelhafte Idee, Harry“, sagte er.

Bevor Harry das kommentieren konnte, begann Malfoy zu singen. Seine wunderschöne Stimme machte Harry für die Dauer der ersten Strophe sprachlos, doch ein kleiner Stupser brachte ihn dazu, in den Refrain einzustimmen. „ _Fa la la la la, la la la la!_ “

Rita starrte sie an als ob sie von einem Schockzauber getroffen worden war. Harry dachte, sie klangen erstaunlich gut zusammen. Seine Stimme war etwas tiefer als Malfoys voller Bariton und das Lied war so einfach, dass Harry es schaffte, es nicht zu versauen.

Als die letzte Note erklungen war, klatschte Rita in die Hände wie ein Kind. Ihr Gesicht war erleuchtet. Sie schaute wie ein Mensch aus und nicht wie der nachrichtengeiernde Käfer den Harry immer gesehen hatte.

„Das war wunderbar!“, rief sie. „Noch eins!“

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Arm lag immer noch lose um Harrys Taille und Harrys Arm war noch um Malfoys Schultern geschlungen.

„Entschuldigung, werte Lady, aber dies hier ist eine zeitlich begrenzte Verpflichtung. Wir müssen noch andere mit unserer Brillanz beschenken. Fröhliche Weihnachten!“

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!“, antwortete sie mit etwas, was man nur als Kichern beschreiben konnte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten“, sagte Harry, der sich im warmen Nachleuchten von Malfoys Stimme ganz edelmütig fühlte.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Besuch bei Rita lief ja recht gut. Ob das wohl so weiter geht?

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 9

 

Malfoy apparierte sie hinfort. Sie tauchten mitten auf einer steinernen Klippe vor einem einzigen Cottage wieder auf.

„Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass du eine annehmbare Stimme hast, Potter“, sagte Malfoy in neckendem Tonfall.

Harry war enttäuscht als Malfoys Arm wegfiel während der den Kiesweg hochstapfte.

„Ja, naja, mit deiner ist sie auf keinen Fall zu vergleichen.“

Malfoy blieb stehen und drehte sich mit einem fast jungenhaften Grinsen zu ihm um. „Du magst meine Stimme?“

Harry lachte beinahe laut los. Nach all dem, was er in letzter Zeit getan hatte nur um seine Stimme wieder zu hören? Aber das wusste Malfoy ja nicht.

„Vielleicht. Das sage ich dir, wenn wir fertig sind. Wo sind wir?“

„Bei Goyle“, sagte Malfoy und klopfte an.

 _Goyle._ Harry stöhnte. Das wurde ja immer besser. Malfoy versuchte ganz offensichtlich, ihn umzubringen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und das Licht aus dem Kamin des Hauses wurde von Goyles Muskelmasse im Türrahmen vollends abgeblockt.

„Draco“, sagte er freundlich, doch als er Harry erblickte, wurde seine Miene finster. Seine Stimme wurde kalt. „Was ist los?“

„Potter und ich singen Weihnachtslieder.“

„Weihnachtslieder“, wiederholte Goyle.

„Ja. Welchen Song möchtest du hören?“

„Du singst nicht für niemanden außer Pansy.“

„Jetzt schon“, sagte Malfoy scharf.

Goyle sah böse drein und seufzte dann. „Jingle Bells.“

Harry jammerte innerlich auf und stimmte nur widerwillig mit ein als Malfoy begann, Harrys meistgehassten Weihnachtssong zu singen.

Goyle sah ausdruckslos zu und sang nicht einmal den Refrain mit. Harry fragte sich, ob der Mann in der letzten Dekade überhaupt gelächelt hatte. Vermutlich nur, während er beim Quälen kleiner Tiere zugesehen hatte.

Als die letzten Noten des Songs verklungen waren, legte Malfoy Harry einen Arm um die Schultern und sagte ganz lässig: „Ach übrigens, Greg, Harry ist jetzt mein fester Freund.“

Harry verzog das Gesicht und wollte protestieren, doch seine Stimme wurde von Malfoys Arm gedämpft, der strategisch über seinem Mund lag. Goyle verdrehte die Augen.

„Na das ist ja eine verfickte Überraschung“, murmelte er. „Tschüss, Draco. Potter.“

Goyle trat wieder zurück in sein Haus und schloss endgültig die Tür. Harrys Faust traf Malfoy im Bauch, doch der Blonde schien das gar nicht zu fühlen – er lachte, doch ließ Harry gehen, welcher mit bösem Blick zurücktrat.

„Was war das denn?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

„Etwas Unterhaltung für mich. Ach, mach‘ dich locker, Potter. Du weißt, dass es dank unseres Besuchs bei Rita morgen in allen Zeitungen steht.“

„Du bist schrecklich.“

Malfoy ernüchterte und seufzte dann. „Mach‘ dir keine Gedanken. Ich streite alles ab. Du musst dir keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass dein astreiner Ruf beschmutzt wird.“

Und damit griff er nach Harrys Handgelenk und apparierte sie weg.

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 10

 

“Du musst nicht immer so Arschloch sein, weißt du”, sagte Harry und riss seinen Arm aus Malfoys Griff. Er sah sich neugierig um. Sie waren in einem älteren Stadtteil Londons und die Häuser sahen dem am Grimmauldplatz ähnlich. Die Gebäude waren hoch und schmal und hauptsächlich aus Klinker und altem Stein.

„Wenn man dir glaubt, bin ich immer ein Arschloch.“

„Woher willst du das denn wissen? Das ist das erste Mal, dass wir mehr als ein paar wütende Minuten miteinander verbringen.“

Malfoy verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Wo sind wir?“, blaffte Harry. Er war sauer, dass sie in die alten Verhaltensmuster zurückgefallen waren und sich ankeiften. Sollten sie womöglich für immer dazu verdammt sein, sich gegenseitig wehzutun?

„Bei Kingsley.“

„Kingsley? Du weißt, wo Kingsley wohnt?“ Harry war geschockt. _Er_ wusste nicht, wo der Minister wohnte. Wieso wusste es also Malfoy?

„Also ehrlich, Potter. Ich dachte, man lädt dich jede Woche zum Sonntagsdinner ein, weil du das Paradebeispiel für alles Gute, Tugendhafte und den Rechten Weg des Ministeriums bist.“

„Klappe, Malfoy“, sagte Harry und gab damit dem Drang nach, etwas Dampf abzulassen. Er stieß das eiserne Gartentor auf und ärgerte sich nur noch mehr, als es ohne Ton aufglitt anstelle mit einem hohen Kreischen aufzugehen, welches für die meisten Eisentore gewöhnlich war. Harry stakste den Pfad aus Beton entlang.

Kingsleys Ehefrau öffnete die Tür und fing sofort damit an, über Harry zu schwärmen, was Malfoys Worte nur bewahrheitete. Harry weigerte sich, den Blonden anzusehen. Er hatte gerade gar keine Lust, das bekannte Grinsen auf Malfoys perfekten Lippen zu sehen.

Mrs Shacklebolt eilte weg um Kingsley zu holen, der kurz darauf unbeeindruckt, allerdings sehr imposant in der Tür stand. „Will ich wissen, was ihr Beiden hier macht? _Zusammen?_ “, fragte er. „Denn ich denke, dass alle Beschwerden bis zu den Betriebszeiten warten können, nicht wahr?“

„Wir sind nicht wegen einer Beschwerde hier. Wir singen. Für Weihnachten“, sagte Harry lahm.

Kingsley antwortete nicht.

„Singen?“, hakte Malfoy nach. „Geräusche, die vom Diaphragma kommen, durch den Kehlkopf strömen und vorbei an Zunge und Lippen? Auf schöne Art und Weise? Sie verstehen? Musik?“

„Klappe, Malfoy“, sagte Kingsley.

Harry fragte sich nebenbei, wie oft der Blonde diese Worte tagein- und tagaus hörte. _Sehr oft,_ wettete er.

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 11

 

“Also ich finde es wundervoll!”, rief Mrs Shacklebolt. „Kennt ihr Silver Bells?“

Malfoy sah Harry mit gehobener Braue an, der nur kurz nickte. Sie begannen mit dem Lied und trotz seiner Verärgerung spürte Harry die fast magischen Kräfte von Dracos Stimme und wie sehr sie seine Anspannung erleichterte. Sie schien sogar einen zauberhaften Effekt auf Kingsley zu haben, der seiner Frau erlaubte, sich in seine Arme zu kuscheln und an ihn zu lehnen. Der Minister schien fast benebelt als er ihnen zusah.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Minister. Mrs Minister“, sagte Malfoy fröhlich als sie zu Ende gesungen hatten. Sie kicherte.

„Wenn ihr beide zu streiten beginnt, lasst mich raus“, warnte Kingsley.

„Psh, heute Abend kommen wir fantastisch miteinander aus, nicht wahr, Potter?“ Malfoy legte Harry einen Arm um den Hals und tätschelte mit der anderen Hand seine Wange. Harry überlegte welche Hexerei er benutzen konnte, die Kingsley nicht mitbekommen würde.

„Guten Abend, Malfoy. Potter.“

„Nacht, Minister. Mrs Shacklebolt“, bekam Harry hin, obwohl Malfoys Arm ihm beinahe die Luft abdrückte. Die Frau des Ministers schwärmte erfreut über sie, doch schließlich war es Kingsley möglich, sie nach drinnen zu ziehen und die Tür zu schließen.

Harry schüttelte Dracos würgenden Arm ab. „Okay, ich verstehe warum wir bei Rita Kimmkorn und Goyle waren. Weil du mich hasst. Aber Kingsley?“

„Er ist unser Chef, Potter. Natürlich müssen wir ihm einen Besucht abstatten. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie verletzt er wäre, wenn Rita ihm erzählt, dass wir bei ihr zum Singen waren, aber nicht bei ihm? Er wäre niedergeschlagen gewesen.“

Harry seufzte schwer und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum um den Pfad hinunter zu laufen. Er begann langsam zu glauben, dass dieser ganze Abend eine sehr schlechte Idee gewesen war.

„Wo gehst du hin, Potter?“, rief Malfoy. „Hast du vor, zu unserem nächsten Ziel zu laufen?“

Harry blieb stehen und blitzte den Blonden finster an, als der neben ihm zum Stehen kam. „Bis jetzt lassen unsere Ziele zu wünschen übrig.“

Malfoy lachte. „Du hättest wissen müssen, dass ich es dir nicht so leicht mache, Potter. Dein innerer Slytherin wird vom Gryffindor hoffnungslos übertüncht.“ Er seufzte. „Komm schon. Ich verspreche, dass du mit unserem nächsten Stopp zufrieden sein wirst.“

Harry warf ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, doch erlaubte es Malfoy, erneut nach seinem Handgelenk zu greifen. Abwesend wunderte er sich darüber, was aus den Umarmungen geworden war. Waren die nur Teil des Spiels gewesen?

 

_To be continued…_

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und? Schon eine Idee, wo unsere Beiden jetzt auftauchen? Draco hatte immerhin angedeutet, dass Harry sich darüber freuen würde?

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 12

 

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend erkannte Harry das Haus sofort als sie davor erschienen. Er starrte Malfoy überrascht an, doch der Slytherin drückte bereits auf die Klingel. Weihnachtliche Glöckchenklänge ertönten aus dem kleinen Haus.

Die Tür schlug auf und ein kleiner Junge quietschte hocherfreut auf. „Cousin Draco!!!“ Er warf sich Malfoy in die Arme und Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Es brauchte erst ein Grinsen von Malfoy damit er den Mund wieder mit einem fast hörbaren Schnappen schloss.

Andromeda Tonks erschien hinter ihrem Enkelsohn und lächelte Malfoy an. „Hallo, Draco!“

„Guten Abend, Tante Drommie. Ich bin sicher, du kennst Harry Potter.“

Sie trat vor das Haus und nahm Harrys Hände in ihre. „Natürlich kenne ich Teddys Paten. Jetzt kommt schon aus der Kälte, ihr Beide.“

„Vielleicht für einen Moment“, sagte Malfoy und ließ sich von Teddy nach drinnen ziehen. Er grinste Harry an, der sich fragte, was der Blonde wohl vorhatte, aber trotzdem folgte. Harry war froh, Teddy und Andromeda zu sehen.

„Was bringt euch denn nach hier Draußen?“, fragte Andromeda und lief auf einen Tisch zu, der mit einer silbernen Teekanne und robust-aussehenden Tassen beladen worden war.

„Harry und ich sind Weihnachtssänger“, erklärte Malfoy.

Andromeda, die gerade beim Teeeingießen gewesen war, hielt inne. „Weihnachtssänger?“

„Diese Reaktion bekommen wir schon den ganzen Abend“, erzählte Harry und zog sich dankbar die dicke Robe aus, die er über seiner Kleidung trug. Teddy warf die Arme um Harrys Hüfte und drückte ganz fest zu.

„Hast du mir Geschenke mitgebracht?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

„Teddy, ich habe deine Geschenke letzte Woche gebracht. Sie liegen schon unter dem Baum.“

Teddy schmollte. „Ich will mehr.“

„Teddy!“, tadelte Andromeda. „Noch länger dieses Verhalten und ich schicke deine Geschenke sofort wieder an Harry zurück!“

Teddy blickte schuldig drein und sein grünes Haar wurde zu einem dunklen Braun. „Tut mir leid“, sagte er. „Du musst mir keine Geschenke bringen, Harry.“

„Wir sind hier, um dir etwas vorzusingen, Teddy“, sagte Malfoy. „Welches Weihnachtslied würdest du gerne hören?“

„Jingle Bells!“, kreischte Teddy und hüpfte auf und ab.

„Oh, Godric. Bitte nicht“, stöhnte Harry.

Teddy sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Du bist nicht in Weihnachtslaune, Harry“, sagte er mahnend, löste sich von Harrys Seite und lief zu Malfoy.

„Frosty der Schneemann?“, schlug Andromeda vor.

„Frosty der Schneemann?“ Malfoy sah Harry verwundert an; scheinbar gehörte Frosty nicht zum Reinblüterrepertoire. Harry lächelte und begann mit dem Lied. Malfoy eignete sich den Refrain schnell an. Und dann dachte er sich noch ein paar Witzverse aus, über die Teddy bald wie verrückt kicherte.

Selbst Harry lächelte als sie den Song zu Ende gesungen hatten. Er sah Malfoy jetzt in ganz neuem Licht. Noch nie hatte er ihn so entspannt und ausgelassen kennengelernt.

„ _Und die Kinder weinen als er nicht mehr steht auf Beinen…_ “, sang Malfoy und Teddy hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„So geht das nicht!“, rief der Junge fröhlich.

„Nun, er schmilzt doch?“

Teddy nickte und gluckste.

„Ein Schneemann wäre ein furchtbarer Freund“, erklärte Malfoy, hielt den Jungen eng an sich und kniete sich hin, um auf seiner Augenhöhe zu sein. „Du könntest nie auf dem Bett sitzen und Bertie Botts Bohnen sortieren. Und kannst du dir vorstellen, wie er Quidditch spielt? Er würde sofort vom Besen rollen!“

Harry dachte, Teddy würden sich jeden Augenblick wehtun, so sehr lachte er. Andromeda seufzte.

„Draco, vielen Dank, dass du ihn so aufgezogen hast. Jetzt ist er bis Mitternacht wach.“

Malfoy grinste. „Gern geschehen, Tante Drommie.“

„Drommie“, wiederholte Teddy und kicherte.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass kleine Jungs ins Bett gehen“, sagte sie scharf. Teddy ernüchterte sofort.

„Tut mir leid. Ich benehm‘ mich.“

„Wir müssen sowieso gehen, Teddy, Liebling“, sagte Malfoy.

„Oooooooh!“

„Noch eine Umarmung.“

Teddy warf die Arme um Malfoys Hals und drückte fest zu. Harry spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Teddy ließ Malfoy los und kam hinüber gelaufen um auch ihn zu umarmen. Einen Moment lang hielt er seinen Patensohn ganz eng an sich.

Malfoy umarmte Andromeda und küsste ihre Wange. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Tantchen.“

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Draco.“ Sie entließ ihn und lehnte sich über Teddy um Harry zu umarmen. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry.“

Er umarmte sie fest und Teddy schob sich weg. „Harry, jetzt musst du auch Cousin Draco umarmen“, sagte er.

„Was?“, fragte Harry.

Andromeda ließ Harry los und lächelte ihren Enkel an. „Teddy.“

„Los, los, los!“, verlangte Teddy.

„Natürlich, Eure Majestät“, sagte Malfoy, überbrückte die Distanz mit schnellen Schritten und zog Harry in eine harte Umarmung. Einen Moment lang erstarrte Harry, dann griff er entschieden nach dem Blonden und umarmte ihn fest.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry“, sagte Malfoy mit rauer Stimme und sein warmer Atem kitzelte über Harrys Ohr.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten“, wiederholte Harry und ließ seine Lippen verrucht über Malfoys Hals streicheln. Wenn der Blonde spielen wollte, dann würde Harry seinen Turm rochieren und alles hineinstecken.

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh. Was ist denn da los? *quietscht*
> 
>  


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ob es noch besser werden kann? :D

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 13

 

Sie hielten sich länger fest als vernünftig schien und ließen sich erst los, als Andromeda sich räusperte und sagte: “Hört’ auf euch zu erdrücken und macht euch auf den Weg. Es ist Bettzeit für Teddy.“

Harry ließ widerwillig los und Malfoy grinste ihn an. Der Blonde nahm sich seinen Mantel und auch Harry zog seine Winterroben an. Nachdem sie Andromeda und Teddy eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, schritten sie wieder hinaus in die Kälte. Sobald die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, drehte Malfoy sich um und zog Harry in eine weitere Umarmung, was Harry vor Überraschung erstarren ließ.

„Nur noch zwei Häuser, Potter“, sagte er und disapparierte sie.

Sie tauchten in einer tiefen Schneewehe auf und Harry bemerkte abwesend, dass um sie herum stetig weiche Flöckchen fielen. Es war gerade etwas schwierig sich zu konzentrieren, weil Malfoy ihn so eng umarmte. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah, dass Malfoy ihn beobachtete. Harry sah interessiert dabei zu, wie sich Schneeflöckchen auf das platinblonde Haar legten.

Schnell wurden jedoch seine Brillengläser nass vom schmelzenden Schnee und vernebelten ihm die Sicht. Malfoy ließ ihn los und griff dann mit beiden Händen nach Harrys Brille. Harry sah sprachlos dabei zu wie der Blonde einen Zauber sprach und ihm dann die Brille wieder aufsetzte.

„Bitte. Geschützt vor den Elementen. Für einen Auror scheinst du ziemlich wenige praktische Zauber zu kennen. Ich glaube langsam, du brauchst einen Aufpasser.“

„Meldest du dich freiwillig?“, sprudelte es aus Harry heraus bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Auf seinen Wangen spürte er eine rosige Wärme.

Malfoy sah ihn so lange an, dass Harry anfing darüber nachzudenken einen Zauber zu sprechen, der dem Boden befehlen würde sich zu öffnen und ihn zu verschlucken, doch dann verzogen sich Malfoys faszinierende Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Ich denke mal darüber nach“, sagte er leise und in einer Stimmlage, die in Harrys Magengegend ein ungewohntes aber warmes Gefühl auslöste.

„Wo sind wir?“, fragte Harry um sich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzuholen. Was zur Hölle tat er hier? _Flirten? Mit Malfoy?_

Der Blonde trat weg und begann, den schneebedeckten Pfad entlangzulaufen. „Du wirst schon sehen“, sagte er enigmatisch.

Harry seufzte und erkannte schon an der Freude in Malfoys Stimme, dass er die Antwort nicht mögen würde. So langsam wie möglich lief er dem Blonden hinterher, doch Malfoy wartete geduldig auf Harry bevor er die Klingel betätigte.

Harry stählte sich, doch die Tür schien sie von allein zu öffnen.

Malfoy sagte: „Bitte kündige uns an, Tombo.“

Erst als die kleine Figur davonlief bemerkte Harry, dass es sich um einen Hauself handelte. Er stöhnte gedanklich auf. Großartig. Sie waren bei einer Reinblüterfamilie.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und? Wer hat eine Vermutung? XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 14

 

Ein blasses Gesicht erschien in der Tür und Harry seufzte beinahe vor Erleichterung. Er hatte nicht wirklich einen ehemaligen Todesser mit Groll erwartet, doch es war eine Möglichkeit gewesen. Dann wiederum passte Pansy Parkinson vermutlich auch in diese Kategorie.

„Draco. Was eine angenehme Überraschung.“ Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry und sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Und Potter. Wie interessant. Seid ihr für einen Dreier hier?“

„In deinen Träumen, Darling. Tatsächlich hat Potter mich zum Weihnachtssingen überredet und ich wusste du wärst schrecklich verärgert falls wir dich dabei vernachlässigen.“

„Weihnachtssingen?“

„Ja.“

„Aber du weigerst dich zu singen wenn du nicht vollkommen besoffen bist.“

„Dinge ändern sich“, sagte Malfoy milde.

„Dinge ändern sich“, neckte Parkinson. „Was hast du ihm geboten, Potter?“

Harry blinzelte sie an. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er das beantworten sollte. Hatte er Malfoy etwas angeboten? Nichts außer ihn ein Jahr lang allein zu lassen. Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte an das Versprechen zurück.

„Ärgere nicht den Retter, Pans. Wir sind hier um zu singen und nicht mehr. Welches Lied willst du hören? Und lade uns doch bitte ins Warme ein, ja?“

Sie schmollte. „Oh, na schön. Kommt rein.“

Als Harry sah, wie Parkinson ihn taxierte, fühlte er sich als würde er die Höhle eines hungrigen Sibirischen Tigers betreten. Eine falsche Bewegung und er würde zerfleischt werden.

„Möchtest du einen Drink, Draco, Darling?“ Sie hielt inne und fragte dann: „Potter?“

„Nein, danke“, antwortete Malfoy. „Wir bleiben nur für ein Lied. Entscheide dich weise.“

Sie schlang ihren Arm um einen von Malfoy und lehnte sich an ihn heran, wobei sie ihre enormen Brüste in seinen Unterarm drückte. Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er sie von Malfoy wegschleifen. Sie schien wie ein bösartiger Tumor, der den makellosen Blonden vergiften könnte.

„So ein giftiger Blick, Potter“, kommentierte Parkinson schnurrend. „Man könnte denken, du wärst eifersüchtig.“

„Pansy. Hör‘ auf Potter zu ködern oder wir gehen sofort.“

„Oh, in Ordnung. Du weißt, was ich will.“

Malfoy lächelte. „Schön. Geh‘ und setz‘ dich hin damit du vollends in unserer Brillanz baden kannst. Komm‘ her, Potter.“

Parkinson ließ Malfoy los und stolzierte zum Sofa. Harry trat auf Malfoy zu.

„ _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…_ ”, sang Malfoy.

Harry stimmte schnell in den Song mit ein, wobei er über ihre Entscheidung für so etwas Schönes und Angenehmes überrascht war. Ihr ganzes Wesen schien sich zu verändern. Sie lehnte sich mit einem erfreuten Lächeln in die Sofakissen zurück. Harry suchte seine Tonlage so aus, dass sie einen schönen Kontrast zu Malfoys bildete und war erneut sehr zufrieden damit, wie sie beide zusammen klangen.

Als die letzten Noten verklangen waren setzte sich Parkinson auf und lachte. „Fantastisch! Draco, du klingst mit Potter sogar noch besser! Stell‘ dir das mal vor.“

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ob es weiterhin so gut läuft? :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 15

 

Harry errötete und Malfoy lachte auf. Harry war erleichtert zu sehen, dass der Blonde sich auf die Tür zu bewegte und glücklicherweise scheinbar keine Lust hatte, den Rest des Abends mit Parkinson Sprüche über Harry Potter auszutauschen. Harry folgte ihm, mehr als erfreut darüber, das Heim der dunkelhaarigen Hexe zu verlassen. Sie hatten gerade das Foyer erreicht, als Parkinson sich laut räusperte.

„Draco, Darling“, sagte sie in eindeutig amüsiertem Ton. Malfoy drehte sich um und Harry sah Parkinson neugierig an. Sie grinste boshaft und zeigte auf etwas über ihren Köpfen.

Harry hob den Blick und der Mund stand ihm offen als er den riesigen Mistelzweig sah, den man mit glimmenden Lichtern und magischem Glitzer dekoriert hatte. Sie meinte doch sicher nicht…?

„Sei‘ nicht so prüde, Potter“, sagte sie und bestätigte seine Vermutung. „Lass‘ sehen.“

Harry schloss nur unter größter Anstrengung den Mund. Dann begegnete er Malfoys Blick. Der Blonde beobachtete ihn mit einem Grinsen; seine grauen Augen waren dunkel und schienen vor Provokation zu glühen.

Harry schluckte schwer und fragte sich, ob man ihm eine Falle gestellt hatte. Das schien mehr als möglich. _Verdammte Slytherins._

Und noch während dieser Gedanke durch seinen Kopf flatterte, schien das Leuchten aus Malfoys Augen zu verschwinden und seine Mimik stählte sich wieder zu der altbekannten, kalten Maske. Harrys Herz kam ins Taumeln und er trat resolut vor. Er wusste genau, dass man ihn testete, doch zur Hölle nochmal, er hasste es, die Rückkehr des Eisprinzen zu sehen. Die sanftere, entspanntere Seite von Malfoy, die er in den letzten paar Stunden einige Male erblickt hatte, mochte er ganz gern.

Harry streckte die Hände aus und legte sie auf Malfoys Wangen, wobei er sich über die stoppelfreie Haut unter seinen Fingern wunderte. Malfoys platinfarbene Augen weiteten sich bei der Berührung, doch er zog sich nicht zurück als Harry sich nach vorn lehnte.

Harrys Lippen berührten Malfoys so leicht wie eine fallende Schneeflocke, weil er beinahe erwartete, dass der Blonde sich wegdrehte, ihn verhexte oder lachte, was wohl am schlimmsten gewesen wäre. Als das nicht passierte, drückte sich Harry näher an Malfoy und seine Lippen. Ihr Atem vermischte sich beim Ausatmen durch die Nase. Der Duft überflutete Harrys Sinne und er ergötzte sich am zuvor Verbotenen – Malfoys einzigartiger Geruch und Geschmack.

Ermutigt öffnete Harry sanft die Lippen und ließ seine hochsensible Unterlippe gegen Malfoys streicheln, was eine neckende Feuchte hinterließ. Bei derselben Bewegung zog er mit einem leichten Saugen Malfoys Oberlippe zwischen seine Zähne.

Unglaublicherweise teilten sich Malfoys Lippen. Das schien dem vorher unbekannten Verlangen Tür und Tor zu öffnen. Malfoys Zähne neckten seine Unterlippe und ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander. Harry hörte ein wimmerndes Stöhnen und dachte, dass es vielleicht aus seiner eigenen Kehle gekommen war.

Seine Zunge glitt über Malfoys und schickte ein Kribbeln absoluter Brillanz durch seine Adern. Er wurde gepackt vom Drang jeden Millimeter von Malfoys exzellenter Zunge zu erforschen, auch wenn sie gerade über sensible Fleckchen leckte, die Harry noch nie gespürt hatte.

Es war lange her gewesen, das Harry jemanden geküsst hatte, doch das hier war mehr als nur aufgestaute Emotionen. Malfoy konnte fantastisch küssen.

Das Bedürfnis nach Sauerstoff brachte Harry dazu mit der Plünderei von Malfoys unglaublichem Mund aufzuhören. Seine Finger umschlossen immer noch Malfoys Gesicht. Harry atmete schwer als er in Malfoys Augen sah, die Lider schwer und benommen-aussehend. Seine Lippen waren feucht von Harry.

_Ich habe Draco Malfoy geküsst_ , dachte Harry benebelt. Abwesend bemerkte er, dass Malfoy seine Hände auf beiden Seiten seiner Hüfte in den Stoff von Harrys Robe gekrallt hatte, so als ob er das brauchte um seine Balance zu behalten. Malfoy blinzelte langsam und Harry dachte, man müsste ihn noch einmal küssen, damit der wundervolle Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erhalten blieb – es war eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Verwirrung.

„Hölle nochmal, Potter“, sagte plötzlich jemand und Harry riss den Kopf aus seiner eigentlichen Ziellaufbahn. Er hatte Pansy Parkinsons Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen. „So viel zu prüde. Verdammt, ich brauche eine kalte Dusche.“ Sie zauberte sich einen spitzenbespannten Fächer her und wedelte schnell damit durch die Luft als ob sie sich abkühlen musste.

Malfoys Hände lockerten sich in Harrys Robe und Harry ließ schnell sein Gesicht los, wobei er sich nicht davon abhalten konnte, auf dem Weg Malfoys Kinn mit der Fingerspitze nachzuzeichnen. Er zwang sich einen Schritt zurück zu machen, wusste aber wirklich nicht, wie er das erklären sollte.

„Sollen…?“ Malfoys Stimme war rau und er hustete bevor er es nochmal versuchte. „Sollen wir gehen, Potter?“

Harry nickte und lief zügig zur Tür, plötzlich eine Mordsangst vor dem Nachspiel von…dieser Sache. Was auch immer _das_ gewesen war.

Harry ging hinaus ohne Parkinson zu beachten. Im Moment war Unhöflichkeit das kleinste seiner Probleme. Die eisige Luft war eine willkommene Erfrischung auf seiner überhitzten Haut. Harry wandte das Gesicht dem Himmel zu und konnte die Schneeflocken auf seiner Haut spüren.

„Bist du okay, Potter?“, fragte Malfoy neben ihm. Harry schloss die Augen und fragte sich, wie Malfoy sich auf dem eisbedeckten Weg so leise bewegen konnte.

„Noch nie besser“, sagte Harry gedankenlos und ohne den Kopf zu senken oder die Augen zu öffnen. „Noch ein Stopp, ja?“

„Ja“, sagte Malfoy leise. „Bereit?“

Harry hörte auf damit, den Schnee weiterhin auf sein Gesicht fallen zu lassen und nickte. Er spürte, wie eine starke Hand nach seinem Ellbogen griff. _Wieder zurück dazu, was?_ Dachte er und trauerte dem Verlust der Apparationsumarmungen nach, während Malfoy sie zum nächsten Ort seiner Wahl brachte.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 16

 

Sie erschienen in einer stillen Straße, bebaut mit Häusern die während ihrer Konstruktion scheinbar aneinander gedrückt worden waren. Jedes davon besaß einen winzigen Vorgarten, eingeschlossen von einem weißen Gartenzaun. Harry stellte sich den Sommer vor und identische, perfekt manikürte Gärten, doch jetzt beinhalteten sie nur identische, perfekt gestaltlose Schneemassen. Dämmerige Straßenlichter kämpften damit, unter den überhängenden, schneebeladenen Zweigen der Bäume die Beleuchtung gewährleisten, leuchteten aber nur die dicken Flocken an, die ununterbrochen vom Himmel fielen.

„Wo sind wir?“, fragte Harry während Malfoy bereits durch die Schnee lief, wobei seine dunklen Roben auf dem weißen Boden einen Pfad hinterließen.

„Du wirst schon sehen.“

Harry seufzte und folgte ihm. Er war leicht betrübt vom Wissen, dass das ihr letztes Ziel war. Er wollte nicht, dass der Abend endete. Ein Drink danach war eine Option ihres Deals gewesen, doch er bezweifelte wirklich, dass Malfoy Lust hatte, ihn zu einem Pub zu begleiten.

Der Blonde hatte die Tür geöffnet und war in den dunklen Hauseingang getreten. „Potter?“

„Ich komme“, sagte Harry und stapfte durch den Schnee. Er merkte, dass er an seinen Hosenbeinen klebte und spürte, wie kalt seine Unterschenkel wurden. Nachdem er die Stufen erklommen hatte, stampfte er mit den Füßen um so viel der weißen Nässe wie möglich loszuwerden.

Malfoy seufzte schwer und murmelte einen Zauber, der Harrys Kleidung sofort reinigte und trocknete. Harry verbiss sich einen Kommentar darüber, dass er einen Aufpasser brauchte, da Malfoy diesen Job abgelehnt hatte. Er versuchte seine Enttäuschung über diese Erinnerung herunterzuschlucken.

Sobald sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, gingen im engen Foyer die Lichter an. Und während Harry sich umsah weitete sich der Raum zu einem Eingang von villenhafter Größe, komplettiert vom Kristallleuchter über ihnen. Magie war fantastisch.

Malfoy zog seine dicke Robe aus und hängte sie auf einen nahestehenden Garderobenständer, dann lief er auf die sich windende Marmortreppe zu. „Komm‘ mit, Potter. Es gibt jemanden, der furchtbar dringend ein Weihnachtslied hören muss.“

Schmollend zog Harry seine eigene Robe aus. Wo hatte Malfoy ihn jetzt hingeschleppt? Zu jemand bettlägerigen? Es musste jemand sein, der Malfoy nahestand oder der Blonde hätte nicht so einfachen Zugang zum Haus.

_Bitte lass‘ es nicht Blaise Zabini sein,_ dachte Harry.

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuund? Hat schon jemand eine Vermutung? :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 17

 

Harry folgte Malfoy die Marmorstufen nach oben. Seine Schritte wurden von dem dicken, schokoladenfarbenen Teppich gedämpft. Malfoy lief an einigen geschlossenen Türen vorbei und blieb dann in einem dunklen Korridor stehen. Eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab erleuchtete die Fackeln an der Wand und damit auch die Portraits und Fotos.

Neugierig trat Harry neben Malfoy und folgte seinem Blick zu einem Portrait in einem schweren Rahmen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus“, sagte Malfoy leiernd.

Snape sah in seinem Sessel auf und blätterte ruhig die Seite um, die er gelesen hatte. Er schnarrte.

„Ist es schon wieder Weihnachten?“

„Das weißt du sehr wohl. Und natürlich ist es auch Zeit für das jährliche Weihnachtssingen. Und sieh‘ mal! Diesmal ist Harry Potter hier um mir zu helfen. Ich bin sicher, du erinnerst dich an Harry?“

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Ich hatte gehofft, er wäre ein Hirngespinst.“

Malfoy lachte. „Du bist _so_ unterhaltsam, Severus. Harry, Severus mag besonders gerne die Twelve Days of Christmas. Sollen wir? _On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…”_

Harry stimmte ein und fühlte sich mehr als nur etwas absurd wie er einem Portrait vorsang. Vage überlegte er ob Malfoy bei Parkinson etwas getrunken hatte wovon er nichts mitbekommen hatte. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer mürrischer. Zu seiner Verteidigung schaffte er es allerdings bis _six geese a laying_ bevor er aufsprang und das Buch zur Seite warf.

„Genug!“, bellte Snape. „Ich gehe nach Hogwarts. Selbst dem plappernden Narr zuzuhören, wie er von vergangenen Weihnachten spricht, ist besser als diese Folter.“ Und damit marschierte Snape aus dem Portrait.

Malfoy brach in Gelächter aus und zwar so sehr, dass er die Hand gegen die Wand legen musste und den Kopf beinahe gegen den leeren Bilderrahmen. Er lachte so lange und so genüsslich, dass Harry spürte, wie auch seine Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen.

„Oh, Potter, das war brillant. Jedes Jahr räche ich mich mit etwas Quälerei an ihm, weil er mir dieses verdammte Portrait zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat. Im fünften Jahr haben alle Slytherins eins von ihm bekommen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“

Harry rümpfte mitleidig die Nase. „Ich bin froh, dass McGonagall nicht dasselbe getan hat.“

Malfoy lachte erneut auf und Harry grinste. Dann seufzte er, weil er erkannte, dass der Abend beinahe vorüber war. Er unterdrückte die Tatsache, dass er nicht wollte, dass es endete, wandte sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe und ins Foyer.

Als er sich den stylischen Dekor besah sanken Malfoys Worte endlich ein. Snape hatte ihm das Portrait geschenkt. Es war sein Haus. _Malfoys Haus._

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuh. O.O


	18. Chapter 18

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 18

 

Harry stutzte. “Das ist _dein_ Haus?” Es hätte keine so große Überraschung sein sollen, doch er hatte immer angenommen, dass Malfoy noch mit seinen Eltern den Familiensitz bewohnte.

Malfoy blieb neben ihm stehen und grinste. „Tatsächlich, Potter.“

„Es ist schön hier.“

„Hattest du Flammen und Mistgabel-schwenkende Dämonen erwartet?“

„Nein, mehr _grün_ “, gab Harry zu. Das Farbschema in der Eingangshalle bestand aus Schoko- und Bernsteintönen und gedecktem Burgund.

„Das habe ich fürs Schlafzimmer aufgespart.“

Weil er die Neugier unterdrücken musste, die bei der Erwähnung von Malfoys Schlafzimmer aufgekommen war, sowie das plötzliche Interesse daran, noch einmal das Wort _Schlafzimmer_ aus seinem Mund zu hören, blickte Harry hinauf zum glitzernden Kristallleuchter.

„Kein Mistelzweig“, meinte er lahm.

„Ist das schlimm?“, fragte Malfoy leise und auf einmal schien er viel zu nah bei Harry zu stehen. Seine Nähe war beinahe erdrückend oder vielleicht kam Harry das wegen der Hitze in seinen Wangen auch nur so vor.

„Ja“, platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Er hörte, wie Malfoy scharf Luft holte und dann griffen starke Finger nach seinen Wangen und Lippen suchten gierig nach seinen. Harry gab sich mit einem seligen Seufzen hin und wartete darauf, dass seine innere Stimme zu schreien begann. Er wartete darauf, dass das Stimmchen wissen wollte, warum er hier Draco Malfoy küsste und zwar ohne Mistelzweig oder Vernunft. Diese Stimme tauchte aber nicht auf. Vermutlich wurde sie von der unterdrückt, die darüber sang wie _brillant, einfach nur wundervoll brillant_ es war.

Sie küssten bis Harry nach Luft schnappte. Seine Hände hatten Malfoys Schultern fest gepackt und er versuchte seine Finger zu lockern bevor er blaue Flecken hinterließ. Er bekam ganz nebenbei mit, dass auch Malfoys Atem recht uneben war. Malfoys Hände umschlossen seinen Hinterkopf, seine Finger krallten sich in die dunklen Haare und seine Daumen streichelten Harry. Seine Lippen verließen Harrys nur um sich gegen seinen Hals zu drücken, direkt unter seinem linken Ohr.

„Bleib‘ auf einen Drink?“, murmelte Malfoy.

_Drink,_ _ja, fabelhafte Idee._ Dann konnte er diesen Irrsinn auf den Alkoholkonsum schieben.

Er ließ sich von Malfoy an der Hand durch den Türbogen am Ende der Eingangshalle ziehen. Und trotz Harrys benebeltem Zustand nahm er die Eindrücke des neuen Raumes anerkennend auf. An der Rückwand verlangte ein riesiger Steinkamin seine Aufmerksamkeit, in dem ein kleines Feuer knisterte. Doch Harrys Blick wurde von dem großen Weihnachtsbaum angezogen, der eine Ecke des Zimmers dominierte. Er war ganz in Silber und Weiß dekoriert worden und geschmückt mit weißen Feenlichtern und glitzerndem Lametta. Darunter waren Geschenke gelegt worden, deren leuchtend-bunte Farben der eisigen Schönheit des Baumes einen warmen Kontrast boten.

Malfoy gestikulierte zum hellen Ledersofa und Harry setzte sich. Er fühlte sich recht befangen während Malfoy zum nahestehenden Sideboard hinüber lief und ihnen Drinks eingoss. „Ist Feuerwhiskey in Ordnung oder würdest du etwas Festlicheres vorziehen? Eggnog, vielleicht?“

Harry rümpfte die Nase. „Das Zeug kann ich nicht ausstehen. Feuerwhiskey ist gut.“

Malfoy brachte ihm ein schweres Kristallglas mit dunkler Flüssigkeit und einer Handvoll Eiswürfeln. Harry nahm dankbar einen Schluck davon und genoss das Brennen, das seine Kehle hinablief. Malfoy setzte sich neben ihn. Er war nicht so nah, dass er ihn berührte, aber doch so dicht bei ihm, dass er sich anlehnen könnte.

Harrys Finger verkrampften sich nervös um seinem Glas. Trotz seiner Erkenntnis vorhin wollte er nicht zu viel trinken. Er versuchte sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, dass er sagen konnte, doch seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zum Kuss zurück und er hatte gerade so genug Konzentration übrig, dass er seinen Whiskey nicht verschüttete.

Lange Finger streckten sich nach ihm aus und nahmen ihm das feuchte Glas aus den Händen. Malfoy lehnte sich nach vorn und stellte beide Gläser auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch ab, dann setzte er sich wieder zurück und sah Harry mit sanftem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Dir muss in diesen Roben doch furchtbar warm sein, Potter. Möchtest du, dass ich dir dort heraushelfe?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten streckte Malfoy die Hände aus und begann, Harrys Robe aufzuknöpfen, was den weißen Kaschmirpullover darunter enthüllte. Harry war es wirklich unangenehm warm, daher fühlte es sich wunderbar an und zwar selbst mit der Hitze, die bei dieser intimen Geste aufkam.

Seine Wangen leuchteten in wildem Rot als Malfoys Hände die Knöpfe über seinem Schoß erreichten, doch Merlin sei Dank hielt die bloße Panik seine Erektion unter Kontrolle. Während der Knutscherei in der Eingangshalle war er bereits halbwegs hart geworden. Als der letzte Knopf gelöst war zog Harry die Robe aus und sah interessiert dabei zu, wie Malfoy nun seinen eigenen Umhang aufknöpfte. Harry hätte gern geholfen, doch er wusste gerade nicht, wo er seinen Gryffindormut gelassen hatte.

Malfoy stand auf und ließ die Roben von seinen Schultern fallen, dann hob er sie auf und warf sie über die Armlehne des Sofas. Er setzte sich erneut, streckte aber sofort die Hand aus und berührte Harrys Kinn mit den Fingern. Die Knöchel der anderen Hand streichelten sanft über den Kaschmirstoff, der Harrys Brust bedeckte. Sie zeichneten sein Brustbein nach, fuhren bis hinunter zu einem Punkt über seinem Nabel und dann wieder nach oben.

Die Finger, die auf Harrys Kinn lagen, zogen ihn leicht nach vorn, drängten ihn an Malfoy heran. Seine Augen fielen blinzelnd zu als er kapitulierte. Er wusste, dass das hier Wahnsinn auf sieben verschiedene Arten war, doch er konnte scheinbar nicht genug von Malfoy bekommen. Die milde Anziehung, die er zu Beginn für Malfoy gefühlt hatte, war während des Abends gewachsen. Dann jedoch war ihr erster Kuss passiert. Und der war wie ein Hieb gewesen, der ihn dazu gezwungen hatte einzusehen, dass er Draco Malfoy wollte.

Er wollte ihn ganz dringend.

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 19

Ihre Münder traten aufeinander und Malfoy war überraschend sanft dabei. Er neckte und liebkoste Harrys Mund, brachte ihn dazu, die Lippen zu öffnen. Diese Sanftheit half absolut nicht dabei, den Ansturm von glühend heißem Verlangen zu lindern, der durch Harrys Blut preschte und seinen Puls in die Höhe schießen ließ. Er war so darauf konzentriert, was Malfoys Mund gerade tat und welche Reaktion das in ihm auslöste, dass ihm beinahe nicht auffiel, wie die Handknöchel immer noch über seine Brust streichelten, bis sie tiefer und tiefer nach unten glitten…

Harry riss sich fast schon panisch los und starrte Malfoy mit großen Augen an. Malfoys Hand hatte sich über seinen Hosenbund geschoben und hatte unerträglich nah an etwas Hartem und Pochendem inne gehalten. Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher darüber, ob er bereit dazu war, diese Grenze zu überschreiten – er kannte nicht einmal Malfoys Absichten.

„Was tun wir hier?“, fragte Harry mit rauer Stimme. Er hasste es, den Moment mit Worten zerstören zu müssen, doch noch mehr hasste er den Gedanken, benutzt zu werden. Hatte Malfoy vor, ihm eine Falle zu stellen?

„Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich“, schnurrte Malfoy.

„Das weiß ich, aber _warum_?“

„Warum? Ist das wichtig?“

Harry versteifte sich etwas. „Das weißt du.“

Malfoy seufzte und weigerte sich, Harrys Blick zu begegnen. Die Finger einer Hand tanzten über Harrys Hals und schickten Wirbel aus flammendem Verlangen auf südliche Pfade. Das Feuer in Harrys Bauch brannte lichterloh. „Ich habe vor, Rita heute Abend noch eine Eule zu schicken. Ich werde ihr Geld bieten, damit sie nichts über dich schreibt. Und Goyle hält den Mund. Pansy... nun, ihr glaubt sowieso nie jemand. Sie ist eine notorische Tratschtante. Dein Ruf ist sicher, Potter."

Harry runzelte ob des bitteren Tones in Malfoys Stimme die Stirn. Die Finger der anderen Hand spielten jetzt mit den Rändern von Harrys Hosenbund. Sie strichen erst in die eine Richtung und dann wieder zurück, immer und immer wieder. Harry fiel es schwer, Worte zu finden.

Malfoys silberfarbener Blick trat plötzlich auf seinen, gefüllt mit wahrer Intensität. Malfoy lehnte sich nach vorne und drückte Harry einen hungrigen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann zog er sich zurück und ließ seine Wange über Harrys gleiten. Er kam so nah, dass Harry Malfoys heißen Atem auf seinem Ohr spüren konnte.

„Ich will dich so sehr, Harry. Es macht mir nichts aus, dein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis zu sein.“

Diese Worte schockierten Harry so sehr, dass er sich fast gar nicht bewegen konnte. Er zog sich abrupt zurück und blitzte den Blonden an, der ihn mit zurückhaltender Mine beobachtete. Harry konnte geradezu sehen, wie Malfoy sich wieder in sich selbst zurückzog, so sehr schien er eine Zurückweisung zu erwarten.

„Hey“, sagte Harry und sah ihn mit sanftem Blick an. Dann streckte er die Hände aus und legte die Finger um Malfoys Gesicht, so als ob er ein erschrockenes Kind beruhigen wollte. „Hey.“

Verwirrung vernebelte Malfoys grauen Blick, doch Harry streichelte mit einem Daumen über seine Lippe und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis bist“, sagte er leise. „Ich will, dass du überhaupt kein Geheimnis bist. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach wird und dass meine Freunde wahrscheinlich ausflippen werden und dass die Presse einen Heidenspaß haben wird und deine Freunde… naja, deine Freunde scheint es nicht wirklich zu kümmern… aber was ist mit deinen Eltern? Bist du bereit, dich mit den Reportern rumzuschlagen? Und den Heulern? Und dem Drama, wenn man dich sieht? Als meinen…“

Malfoy schluckte schwer. „Deinen was, Harry?“

„Meinen… naja, meinen… meinen… _Mein_ “, sagte er mit Endgültigkeit.

„Dein?“

„Willst du Mein sein, Draco? Lässt du mich Dein sein?“

Während er diese Worte aussprach, lehnte er sich nach vorn und ließ seine Lippen federleicht über Malfoys streichen. Er hoffte, das würde ihm vielleicht eine positive Antwort einbringen.

Malfoy zuckte zurück und entzog sich Harrys Händen während er ihn mit riesigen Augen ansah. Nicht wirklich die Reaktion, die Harry sich gewünscht hatte.

„Soll das heißen, du willst eine… eine… eine…?“

„Beziehung?“, bot Harry hilfreich an.

„Eine Beziehung“, beendete Malfoy seinen Satz. „Mit mir?“

Harry grinste und nickte, dann umschloss er mutig wieder Malfoys Gesicht mit den Händen. Er lehnte sich erneut zu ihm hinüber, drückte ihn gegen die Armlehne des Sofas und zerstörte damit vermutlich den teuren Stoff von Malfoys Umhang.

„Ja. Ich will eine Beziehung mit dir.“ Harrys Fingerspitzen streichelten über Malfoys Wangen, Schläfen und am Kiefer entlang.

„Wann hast du dir denn diese folgenschwere Idee einfallen lassen, Potter?“

„Als ich dich bei Pansy geküsst habe“, sagte Harry und streichelte mit federleichten Küssen Malfoys Lippen.

„Verdammter Gryffindor“, murmelte Malfoy, doch Harry konnte spüren, wie er sich etwas entspannte. „Das ist vollkommen lächerlich.“

„Ich möchte dir Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen und Geburtstagsgeschenke und Geschenke zum Jahrestag“, erklärte Harry atemlos zwischen den Küssen.

„Versuchst du jetzt etwa, mich zu bestechen?“

„Funktioniert es?“, fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Vielleicht.“

Harry lachte.

 

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 20

 

Bevor sich Malfoy noch andere Gründe einfallen lassen konnte um zu protestieren, entschied Harry einfach, das ganze Gerede zu umgehen und seine Lippen erneut auf Malfoys zu drücken.

Malfoy schob ihn diesmal nicht weg. Stattdessen glitten seine Hände um Harrys Hals und begannen erneut mit ihren Streicheleien, doch jetzt tanzten sie Harrys Rücken auf und ab. Das lenkte Harry beinahe von den unglaublichen Bewegungen von Malfoys Zunge ab, die seine eigene liebkoste. Und zwar so lange bis Harry dachte, er würde womöglich in Flammen aufgehen.

Er ließ seine Hände über Malfoy streichen. Zuerst berührte er seine Schultern und Arme, dann ließ er seine Finger etwas weiter nach unten gleiten, über die Brustmuskeln und Rippen. Es war nicht genug. Selbst die dünne Seide von Malfoys Hemd war eine Barriere, die ihn beinahe verrückt machte. Harry hielt beim Küssen gerade so lange inne, dass er sanft am Hemd ziehen konnte. Er lockerte den Stoff unter dem Hosenbund und bat mit dem Blick schweigend um Erlaubnis. Sein Atem stockte bei Malfoys Nicken und dann zog er den Stoff unter dem Bund hervor. Das setzte er fort bis er das Hemd nach oben und über Malfoys Kopf gezogen hatte. Schließlich ließ Harry das Oberteil auf den Boden fallen und betrank sich am der jetzt bloßen Haut.

Malfoys Hände lagen schlapp zu beiden Seiten seines platinblonden Schopfes. Es sollte wohl eine Pose lässiger Entspannung sein, doch Harry konnte die Anspannung in jedem Zug seines Körpers sehen. Harry lächelte ermutigend und griff sanft nach Malfoys Händen. Einige Momente ließ er seine Daumen über Malfoys Handgelenke streicheln, den Pulsschlag dort spüren, dann berührte er Malfoys weiche Unterarme und hinterließ dort eine Gänsehaut. Unterbewusst war er sehr dankbar dafür dort kein Zeichen für ein Dunkles Mal zu sehen und dass Malfoy wenigstens das erspart geblieben war. Harry hatte Voldemort rechtzeitig zur Strecke gebracht um zu verhindern, dass Malfoys wunderschöne Haut verunstaltet wurde.

Harrys Fingerspitzen tanzten über die sensible Haut in Malfoys Armbeugen, was ihm ein scharfes Aufkeuchen erntete und dann setzte er diese Berührungen auf der straffen Brust fort. Seine wandernden Finger geisterten über Malfoys Brustwarzen und kamen dann nochmal zu ihnen zurück. Harry berührte sie mit einem Adrenalinrausch. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass der Blonde ihm erlaubte ihn…

„Was tust du da, Potter?“, fragte Malfoy, doch seine Stimme hatte etwas Unebenes, Unsicheres an sich, das Harry noch nie gehört hatte.

„Ich berühre jeden Zentimeter von dir“, antwortete Harry.

Malfoy sah ihn zurückhaltend an. „Keiner…keiner hat das jemals zuvor gemacht.“

„Hmmm, dann habe ich zwei Worte für sie“, sagte Harry. Bei Malfoys verwirrtem Blick fuhr Harry fort: „Verdammte. Idioten.“

Dafür bekam er ein Lächeln geschenkt, das ihn mehr erhitzte als das Gefühl von Malfoys Körper unter seinen Händen. Harry ließ von Malfoys Brustwarzen ab, obwohl das Zittern des Blonden ihn beinahe dazu verführte, stundenlang damit fortzufahren. Stattdessen legte er die Hände auf Malfoys Bauch ab und verlagerte das Gewicht um sich anders hinzusetzen. Er zog seine Beine an sich heran und schob sich dann so nah an den Blonden heran, bis dessen gespreizte Beine zu beiden Seiten seiner Hüfte lagen und Harrys Oberschenkel unter Malfoys Hintern ruhten. Drückte Harry sich noch etwas vor, würden sich ihre Erektionen berühren – und davon hatte Malfoy auf jeden Fall eine. Sie drängte sich gegen den Stoff von Malfoys Hose, scheinbar so hart wie Harrys.

Harry bewegte die Hände weiter nach unten. Er streichelte das feine Haar auf Malfoys Bauch und malte mit der Fingerspitze einen Kreis um seinen Bauchnabel. Und noch tiefer…

Malfoy schluckte schwer als Harry den Bund seiner Hose erreichte. Harry hielt erneut über den Knöpfen inne, fragte wieder wortlos nach Erlaubnis. Malfoys pinke Zunge schnellte hervor, befeuchtete seine Lippen und verschwand wieder als er nickte. Harry war sowohl himmelhocherfreut als auch absolut panisch als er allen Mut zusammennahm und damit begann, Dracos Erektion zu befreien.

Die Knöpfe waren schnell geöffnet und entblößten schwarze Seide, die sich auf faszinierende Weise wölbte. Harry berührte sie vorsichtig, streichelte sie mit den Fingerspitzen. Malfoy zuckte und Harry wandte einen Moment lang den Blick von Malfoys Schoß ab um ihm in die Augen zu sehen und seine Reaktion abzuschätzen. _Fuck_. Das Silber war beinahe vollkommen schwarz geworden und Malfoys Lippen bildeten ein wunderschönes O. Harry starrte ihn mit entzückter Verwunderung an. Er war der Meinung, dass das wohl der wundervollste Anblick war, den Harry je gesehen hatte.

Er nahm seine Bewegungen wieder auf und ließ seine Finger an Malfoys Erektion auf und ab streicheln. Malfoy streckte den Rücken durch und stöhnte auf. „Harry“, murmelte er. Es war die heißeste Erfahrung, die Harry je gemacht hatte und doch nicht genug. Harry ließ Malfoy nur so lange los bis er dem Blonden die Hose ausgezogen hatte. Nur kurz hielt er inne um Malfoys glänzende schwarze Stiefel auszuziehen und sie irgendwo neben das Sofa zu werfen. Als Malfoys Beine endlich frei waren konnte Harry sich nicht davon abhalten, die entblößte Haut zu berühren. Er ließ seine Hände über Fußgelenke, Unterschenkel, Knie und Oberschenkel gleiten.

Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über Malfoys Schenkel. Immer weiter und weiter nach oben bis sie unter die schwarze Seide glitten und in die blonden Löckchen, die Malfoys Härte umgaben und dann noch ein Stück, bis seine Finger…

Malfoys Hände legten sich plötzlich um seine Handgelenke und griffen fest zu. „Ich will dich sehen“, sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 21

Harry blinzelte überrascht, doch gab dem Druck von Malfoys Fingern um seinen Handgelenken nach und zog seine Hände aus Malfoys Unterhose. Malfoy ließ seine Arme gehen und lehnte sich nach vorn um das Kaschmirshirt aus Harrys Hosenbund und mit einer fließenden Bewegung über den dunklen Schopf zu ziehen.

Harry biss sich vor Unsicherheit beinahe auf die Lippe als Malfoys Blick über seine nackte Haut wanderte. Doch als ein sanftes Lächeln Malfoys Lippen zierte, spürte er unbeschreibliche Erleichterung. „Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Abend machen“, sagte der Blonde.

„Wolltest du?“, fragte Harry.

„Verdammt nochmal, ja. Deine Muskeln unter dem Kaschmir zu sehen… Nachdem ich mich von dem Schock erholt hatte, dass du etwas aus Kaschmir besitzt, natürlich.“

Harry konnte auf diese Stichelei gar nicht reagieren. Er war einfach zu verblüfft davon, dass Malfoy ihn nicht nur beobachtet hatte, sondern ihn den ganzen Abend schon ausziehen wollte. Er fragte sich, was er getan hatte, dass er solch absolute Brillanz verdient hatte. Vielleicht war das endlich die Belohnung dafür, dass er das elende Böse zerstört hatte, welches die Welt bedroht hatte. Und wenn das so war, verzieh er die lange Wartezeit sofort – das war es wert.

„Hose aus“, sagte Malfoy herrisch. Harry setzte sich zurück und hatte das vage Gefühl, dass man ihm etwas weggenommen hatte, als er seine Beine unter Malfoys hervorzog. Und dass, obwohl er vorhatte, sofort wieder zu dieser Position zurückzukehren. Er stand auf, kickte die Schuhe von den Füßen und zog dann zügig die Hose aus. Mit den Fingerspitzen am Bund seiner Unterhose hielt er inne. Obwohl seine Härte unter dem Material deutlich sichtbar war, fühlte er sich auf einmal recht befangen.

Erstaunlicherweise war es ein Grinsen von Malfoy, das ihn beruhigte. „Grün?“, fragte der Blonde amüsiert.

„Weil es festlich ist!“, protestierte Harry.

„Und es hatte sicher nichts damit zu tun, dass du davon geträumt hast, einen bestimmten Slytherin zu vögeln.“

Harry musste schwer schlucken, als er das Wort _vögeln_ von dem ‚bestimmten Slytherin‘ hörte. „Natürlich nicht“, log er und fragte sich, wie lange er wirklich schon von Malfoy geträumt hatte. Normalerweise ging es in seinen Träumen darum, dass er Malfoy mit seinen Fäusten zu Boden brachte, doch er musste zugeben dass es Momente gegeben hatte, wo er mit dem Gedanken aufgewacht war, dass _Fäuste_ vielleicht nicht das waren, mit dem er den Blonden flachlegen wollte, sondern etwas ebenso Hartes, um was er sich nach dem Traum schon öfter hatte kümmern müssen. Mit dem Gedanken an einen heißen Mund und seine Finger, die in weichem, blondem Haar versanken…

Seine Kehle wurde ganz trocken bei der Erkenntnis, dass diese Fantasie womöglich zur Realität wurde, besonders wenn man Malfoys hungrigen Gesichtsausdruck beachtete. Seine Erektion zuckte vor Vorfreude.

„ _Natürlich_ nicht“, wiederholte Malfoy und Unglaube war in jeder Silbe zu hören. „Hose runter.“

Harry versuchte zu schlucken, doch sein Mund war so furchtbar trocken, dass er stattdessen tief Luft holte und den Stoff nach unten schob. Er kickte die Hose zur Seite und stellte sich vollkommen entblößt vor den Blonden. Erst als die Stille unangenehm wurde, bemerkte Harry, dass er die Augen fest geschlossen hatte. Widerwillig öffnete er sie und sah, wie Malfoy mit riesigen Augen seine Härte fixierte.

„Malfoy?“, fragte er unsicher.

Malfoy sagte nichts, sondern bewegte sich. Er stellte die Füße auf den Boden und lehnte seinen schlanken Körper nach vorn. Bevor Harry reagieren konnte schloss sich eine blasse Hand um seine Erektion und der heiße Mund seiner Fantasien legte sich um die die Spitze. Harry holte so tief Luft, dass seine Lungen schmerzten. Ein silberner Blick sah zu ihm auf und Harry blickte auf Malfoy hinunter, der seine Härte im Mund hatte. _Er_ war in Draco Malfoys _Mund_. Bevor er sich ganz an diesen erstaunlichen Anblick gewöhnt hatte, leckte Malfoys Zunge über die Vene an der Unterseite, dann über die sensible Spitze und stippte schließlich in den Schlitz, aus dem definitiv Flüssigkeit tröpfelte. Der Geschmack schien Malfoy nicht zu stören, dessen Blick auch beim Wiederholen des Manövers sich nicht von Harry abwandte. Das alles ließ Harrys Blut vor Lust kochen und trug ihn gefährlich nah ans Ende heran, wo mehr als nur etwas Flüssigkeit in Malfoys gierigen Mund fließen würde.

„Fuck, Draco“, stöhnte er.

Unglücklicherweise brachte Malfoy das dazu, mit diesen wunderbaren Bewegungen aufzuhören und sich zurückzulehnen. Das hinterließ eine unangenehme Kälte auf Harrys feuchter Erektion. „Schön. Wenn du möchtest.“

Die Worte durchdrangen schließlich den Nebel, der zuvor irgendwann einmal Harrys Gehirn gewesen war. Malfoy entfernte die Seide, die seine Lenden bedeckte und legte sich zurück aufs Sofa. Einen Fuß ließ er auf dem Boden stehen, den anderen stellte er auf dem Sofa auf, was Harry einen entzückenden Ausblick auf Malfoys stolze Härte und samtige Hoden. Er hätte noch eine Ewigkeit damit verbringen können, sich am Dargebotenen zu ergötzen, doch ein ungeduldiges Geräusch von Malfoy riss Harry aus seinen Träumereien.

Der Dunkelhaarige warf sich geradezu nach vorn und glitt zurück in Position – Malfoy hob seine Beine an und stellte sie zu beiden Seiten von Harrys Hüfte ab. Diesmal zögerte Harry nicht dabei, seine Lenden nach vorn zu schieben und das erste Mal, dass seine Härte Malfoys – _Dracos_ – berührte, war absolut herrlich. Harry wiegte die Hüften, ihre Hoden berührten sich und das Stöhnen, das von Draco zu hören war, musste der wundervollste Laut sein, den er je zu Ohren bekommen hatte.

Er lehnte sich nach vorn und küsste Draco während er das Gefühl von so viel weicher Haut an seiner genoss. Der Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib aufgestaut hatte, wurde allerdings fast zu viel, daher zog er sich zurück, bevor er sich vollkommen in Dracos Kuss verlor. Harry setzte sich auf und sah dann auf ihre beiden Erektionen hinab. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was als Nächstes kam. Daher sah er Draco einfach nur perplex an und der Blonde lachte auf.

„Harry. Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und errötete, doch Draco griff einfach in seine Roben und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Nach einer kurzen Lektion, die sich Harry peinlich berührt und doch äußerst erhitzt anhörte, fanden sich die Finger des Dunkelhaarigen an Stellen von Draco Malfoy wieder, die sich Harry nicht mal in seinen wildesten Fantasien hätte vorstellen können.

Und scheinbar war das, was seine Finger da taten, richtig, wenn man dem Aufkeuchen Glauben schenkte, das zu hören war, wenn Harry sie bewegte und zwar…so. Draco drückte den Rücken durch und Harry entschied, dass er damit zufrieden wäre, das hier so lange zu tun, wie der Blonde es erlaubte. Der Slytherin hatte jedoch andere Pläne. „Gut, Harry. Sehr gut, aber ich brauche dich. In mir. Jetzt.“

Harry zog übereilt die Finger aus Draco, weil er dessen Forderung nachkommen wollte, doch der Blonde zuckte dabei zusammen, was Harry gar nicht gefiel. Aber Draco sagte nichts, daher positionierte Harry sich.

„Langsam“, sagte Draco und Harry nickte. Er schob seine Härte nach vorn, geführt von seiner Hand und musste sich auf die Lippe beißen als ihm klar wurde, dass das niemals funktionieren würde. Da konnte das Vorspiel noch so lange und entzückend sein, es würde nie – Harry keuchte geschockt auf als Malfoy sich mit einem Mal gegen ihn drückte und Harry fast vollständig in sich versenkte.

Draco fiel zitternd gegen die Sofakissen zurück. „Wart‘ einen Moment“, bat er.

„Natürlich“, antwortete ein staunender Harry, der sich nicht sicher war, dass er sich überhaupt bewegen könnte, auch wenn er wollte. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, sich mit der Tatsache auseinanderzusetzen, dass er von der heißesten Enge umgeben war, die er je gespürt hatte – nicht, dass er wirklich Erfahrung damit hatte.

Nach langen, langen Momenten, in denen Harry endlich seine Sinne wiederfand, sowie das unglaubliche Bedürfnis, sich zu bewegen, sagte Draco: „Okay. Okay, Harry.“

Harry holte Luft und zog sich etwas zurück. Als er spürte, wie die Enge ihn bei dieser Bewegung umgab, nach ihm packte, stöhnte er beinahe laut auf. Die Lobgesänge in seinen Gedanken wurden wieder lauter und drohten, sich in einem Schwall Nonsens über seine Lippen zu ergießen. Sanft schob Harry sich wieder nach vorn, doch Draco kam ihm entgegen und drückte Harry so tiefer in sich, als beabsichtigt. Ein Aufschrei ließ Harrys Blick nach oben schnappen, doch Dracos Augen waren fest geschlossen.

„Nochmal, Harry. Nochmal, nochmal.“

Harry tat es nochmal. Und nochmal. Und noch einige nochmals, bis seine Bewegungen fast ganz automatisch abliefen. Seine Stöße waren hart und schnell, angestachelt von Dracos Schreien. Harrys Hände umschlossen Dracos Hüften so fest, dass er Angst hatte, er würde blaue Flecken hinterlassen, doch er traute sich nicht, loszulassen. Dracos Finger umklammerten das Sofa wie eine Rettungsleine.

Harry spürte seine Orgasmus anrauschen, sich aufbäumen wie eine Flutwelle und er bemerkte, dass er Dracos tropfende Härte vernachlässigt hatte. Er ließ die blasse Haut über dem Hüftknochen los und griff nach Dracos Erektion. Sofort begann sie in seiner Hand zu pulsieren und wäre Harry nicht so abgelenkt davon gewesen, wie fest seine Härte von Dracos Enge gepackt wurde, hätte er sicher Genugtuung dabei empfunden, wie wahrhaft eruptionsartig Draco bei der ersten Berührung kam.

Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie auf als sein Orgasmus ihn mitriss und strahlendes Weiß vor seinen Augen explodierte. Das Beben hielt eine ganze Weile an, doch schließlich war es soweit abgeklungen, dass er erschöpft auf Dracos Brust fiel.

„Ich glaube, du hast mich endlich erledigt“, sagte Harry gegen die feuchten Strähnen blonden Haares, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen.

Dracos Arme legten sich fest um Harrys Rücken. Noch eine Sache, an die er sich ganz schnell gewöhnen könnte. „Wie das, Harry?“

„Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich glaube, ich bin vor Glückseligkeit gestorben.“

„Scheint ansteckend zu sein. Vielleicht sind wir beide tot.“

Harry gluckste. „Ich war nicht sicher ob ich in den Himmel komme.“

Anstelle einen bissigen Kommentar über den Auserwählten von sich zu geben, packte Draco nur noch fester zu.

_To be continued…_

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 22

 

Harrys Hintern fühlte sich eiskalt an, doch der Rest von ihm war warm und er war zu träge um sich zu bewegen. Der Körper unter ihm rührte sich etwas und Harry fragte: „Bin ich zu schwer?“

„Nein“, antwortete Draco.

Harry musste bei diesem einen Wort lächeln, doch er nahm an, dass Draco da gelogen hatte. Er drückte sich hoch und verzog das Gesicht, als er spürte, wie es zwischen ihren Körpern klebte. Draco kümmerte sich mit einem geflüsterten Zauber darum, der Harry einen Augenblick lang den Atem raubte. Er streichelte sich mit einer Hand über seinen sauberen Bauch und grinste.

„Gehst du?“, fragte Draco als Harry sich auf dem Sofa zurücksetzte. Er fühlte sich wegen ihrer Nacktheit etwas unsicher, doch er konnte nicht anders als den daliegenden Blonden anzustarren. Draco hielt seinen Zauberstab locker in einer Hand, die andere zeichnete zufällige Muster auf die Lehne des Sofas. Harry wollte ganz plötzlich, dass diese Finger über seine Haut glitten, doch Malfoys Frage riss ihn aus diesem Traum.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Willst du, dass ich gehe?“, fragte er, augenblicklich nervös. Hatte er zu sehr gedrängt? Hatte er Malfoy um mehr gebeten, als er willig war zu geben? Gedanklich trat Harry sich in den Arsch, weil er so früh das Wort ‚Beziehung‘ erwähnt hatte, besonders wenn er selbst noch nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Draco setzte sich auf. „Falls du das willst“, sagte er schnell.

Sie saßen nebeneinander und plötzlich war es seltsam. Harry studierte Dracos Profil. Seine platinfarbenen Augen waren auf den Weihnachtsbaum fixiert und Harry konnte eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen sehen. Dracos blondes Haar war verwuschelt und eine kleine Strähne hing an einer seiner unglaublich langen Wimpern fest. Die Strähne zuckte als er blinzelte und Harry streckte instinktiv die Hand aus und strich sie zur Seite. Dabei ließ er seine Fingerknöchel über Dracos Stirn und Wange gleiten.

„Ich will definitiv nicht gehen“, sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme und Draco wandte sich überrascht zu ihm um. Harry stöhnte auf, legte Draco eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu einem gierigen Kuss an sich heran. Verdammt noch mal, er wurde schon wieder hart.

Dracos Arme legten sich um seine Schultern und zogen ihn näher. Sie küssten sich, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen und dann fragte Draco: „Schlafzimmer?“

„Auf jeden Fall“, sagte Harry. Er wühlte in seinem Umhang nach dem Zauberstab und griff dann nach seinen Klamotten.

„Die wirst du nicht brauchen“, sagte Draco verführerisch. Harry grinste ihn an und folgte Dracos nackter Form. Sie liefen zurück ins Foyer und dann die Treppe nach oben. Harry konnte nicht anders als die Hand auszustrecken und die Kurven von Dracos Po zu streicheln, der sich vor ihm bewegte.

„Hey, Draco? Wie oft hast du mir schon gesagt, ich soll dich am Arsch lecken?“

Der Blonde warf ihm über die Schulter einen anzüglichen Blick zu. „Zu oft zum Mitzählen. Warum?“

„Weil ich dir jetzt deinen Wunsch erfülle.“ Harry brachte ihn am Ende der Treppe zu Boden und Draco fiel mit einem Aufschrei auf dem dicken Teppich auf Hände und Knie. Bevor er sich darüber beschweren konnte hatte Harry bereits damit angefangen, weiche Küsse auf seine Pobacken zu drücken, seine Zungenspitze verführerisch nah dazwischen zu bringen und sensible Orte damit zu necken.

„Potter, fuck!“, sagte Draco atemlos.

„Okay“, stimmte Harry zu. Er kam auf die Füße, half Draco aufzustehen und war äußerst froh zu sehen, dass auch der Slytherin jetzt so hart war wie er.

„Schlafzimmer. SOFORT“, verlangte Draco und zeigte den Flur hinab.

Harry brauchte keinen weiteren Ansporn. Er joggte den angewiesenen Korridor hinab und rief fröhlich „Hi, Severus“ als er an ihm vorbeikam, auch wenn er etwas überrascht war, dass der Tränkemeister schon so früh zurückgekehrt war.

Draco fiel beinahe auf Harry drauf als sie das große Zimmer am Ende des Flurs erreicht hatten, so sehr schüttelte es ihn vor Lachen. „Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?“

Harry stimmte ins Gelächter ein und ließ sich mit Draco aufs Bett fallen.

 

_To be continued…_

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 23

Sex auf dem Sofa war fantastisch gewesen, doch Harry zog Dracos riesiges Bett eindeutig vor. Der Raum selbst schien fast weihnachtlich. Er war mit variierenden Grüntönen dekoriert worden und die Akzente strahlten in Weiß und Silber. Dracos Einrichtung bestand aus weißgetünchten Eichenmöbeln.

Harry hatte nur einige Momente Zeit um den Dekor zu begutachten, da er ganz schnell von Dracos Lippen und Händen abgelenkt wurde. Ihr Vorspiel war langsam und unglaublich befriedigend. Sie entdeckten einander mit Fingern und Lippen und Zungen.

Einmal hielt Draco inne. Er lag über Harry, dessen Beine weit gespreizt waren um ihm leichten Zugang zu verschaffen. Harrys pochende Erektion schmerzte, so sehr verlangte sie nach Aufmerksamkeit und das, obwohl Draco da sehr gewissenhaft gewesen war. Draco war so sorgsam gewesen, dass Harry sich beinahe von ihm verehrt fühlte.

„Du lässt mich das wirklich tun?“, fragte Draco.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. _Ihn lassen?_ Wenn Draco nicht bald zur Sache kam, würde Harry ihn wahrscheinlich verhexen. „Natürlich. Warum nicht? Du hast mich auch gelassen.“

„Ja, aber du bist der Retter der Welt und ich bin einer niederer Todesser.“

Harry berührte das wunderschöne Gesicht über seinem mit einem bösen Blick. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht so denkst. Du bist einer der wenigen, der mich nie auf ein verdammtes Podest gestellt hat. Wir haben beide das Beste aus den Karten gemacht, die uns zugesteckt wurden.“

Dracos Gesichtszüge wurden sanfter. „Das glaubst du wirklich, nicht wahr?“

Als Antwort zog Harry Draco in einen weiteren Kuss.

Draco liebte ihn lange und sinnlich. Er stellte sicher, dass Harry keine Schmerzen hatte – was leider so war, doch der glückselige Ausdruck auf Dracos wunderschönem Gesicht brachte Harry zu der Entscheidung, dass er so ziemlich alles aushalten würde, nur um seinem neuen Liebhaber Lust zu bereiten. Sobald die Schmerzen jedoch abgeklungen waren entschloss Harry schnell, dass Draco ihn gerne sechsmal am Tag vögeln könnte wenn er wollte.

Im brillanten Nachglühen sah Harry in Dracos warme, silberfarbene Augen und bemerkte, dass er sich in nur einer kurzen Nacht verliebt hatte.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“, fragte Draco.

„Daran, wie ich dich bitten könnte mich zu heiraten“, antwortete Harry.

Draco lachte. Noch ein Geräusch, an dem Harry sich wohl nie satthören würde. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“

„Wenn er es jetzt nicht ist, dann aber bald, also solltest du vielleicht schon mal darüber nachdenken.“

Dracos Augen wurden groß. „Dann war das mit der Beziehung kein Scherz?“

„Natürlich nicht. Willst du dauerhaft mein exklusiver Liebhaber sein oder nicht?“

„Was, wenn nicht?“

Harry grinste. „Man nennt mich dickköpfig.“

Zu seiner Erleichterung brach Draco in Gelächter aus. „Du meinst, du wirst mit dem täglichen Stalking weitermachen, bis ich nachgebe?“

„Du hast noch kein Stalking _gesehen_ “, versicherte Harry ihm.

„Und wenn ich andere Leute treffe?“

„Dann werde ich sie jagen und ohne Gnade zu Boden fluchen.“

„Das scheint mir nicht wirklich wie ein Retter.“

„Wenn es nötig ist, werde ich auch der neue Dunkle Lord.“

Draco lächelte strahlend. „Du würdest für mich der neue Dunkle Lord werden? Du würdest Ehre und Grad aufgeben und alles was gut und gütig ist?“

„Naja, ich hoffe, dass es dazu nicht kommen wird, aber ja“, gab Harry zu.

Draco zog ihn zu einem beinahe schmerzhaften Kuss heran und flüsterte dann: „Dann nehme ich an ich bin Dein, Harry.“

Harry drückte ihn an sich und badete im wundersamen Gefühl absoluter Zufriedenheit.

„Mein“, sagte er besitzergreifend.

_To be continued…_


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merri Chrimmus!

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 24

 

Harry fühlte sich so wunderbar warm und zufrieden und glücklich, dass er einen Moment brauchte um sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wo er war. Er schüttelte die letzten Reste Schlaf von sich und öffnete die Augen zum Anblick eines hellblonden Schopfes.

Das ließ sein Herz geradezu anschwellen und sein Arm legte sich enger um Dracos Taille. Der Grund, warum ihm so warm war, wurde ihm plötzlich klar – er war vollkommen mit dem Anderen verschlungen. Sie kuschelten.

Draco gab ein fast unhörbares Geräusch von sich, das jedoch auf jeden Fall launisch klang und kuschelte sich an ihn. Harry hob den Kopf und erkannte, dass die Decken hauptsächlich auf seiner Seite lagen und Draco beinahe entblößt dalag. Ihm war wahrscheinlich kalt.

Widerwillig nahm er die Hand von Dracos Taille und zog die Decken zurück über den Blonden.

„Du…gehst doch nicht?“ Die Stimme klang rau und verschlafen, doch sie brachte Harry zum Lächeln.

Er schmiegte seine Nase in Dracos Nacken, legte seinen Arm in die vorige Position zurück und kuschelte sich an Dracos Rücken. „Versuch‘ nur, mich loszuwerden“, antwortete Harry und drückte ein paar Küsse auf die sensible Haut an Dracos Hals.

Dracos Hand fand seine und ihre Finger verschränkten sich. „Du bleibst“, murmelte Draco. „Du bist warm.“

Harry schloss die Augen, mehr als bereit dazu, wieder einzuschlafen, doch ein lautes Schlagen ließ sie beide hochschrecken. Draco verspannte sich als das Geräusch erneut zu hören war.

„Merlin, jemand ist an der Tür. Wie viel _Uhr_ ist es?“

Harry drehte den Kopf und sah auf die schön verzierte Uhr auf Dracos Kaminsims. „Kurz nach acht. Erwartest du jemanden?“

„Scheiße, nein! Ignorier‘ es. Die gehen schon wieder.“

Doch stattdessen wurde das nachdrückliche Hämmern an der Tür nur lauter. Harry drückte sich von Draco weg und setzte sich auf. „Ruh‘ dich aus. Ich werd‘ sie los, ja?“

„Harry, ich nehme ganz viele der bösen Dinge zurück, die ich während der vergangenen Jahre zu dir gesagt habe. Du bist ein Prinz.“ Draco riss sich die Decke bis fast über den Kopf und schien ihn gänzlich auszublenden.

Harry gluckste als er in seine Hose stieg. Dann lief er den Flur hinab und die Treppe hinunter und nahm gedanklich wieder einmal Notiz davon, dass Draco kein Morgenmensch war.

Harry riss die Tür auf. Er erwartete, irgendeinen übereifrigen Vertreter zu sehen, doch beim Anblick seiner Freunde fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter. Ron und Hermine standen vor der Tür und die Schneeflöckchen, die sporadisch vom Himmel fielen, sammelten sich auf ihren Schöpfen.

Ihr identischer Gesichtsausdruck schien sagen zu wollen, dass sie einen Moment brauchten um sich an den Anblick zu gewöhnen: schließlich war er nur halbwegs gekleidet und sein Haar von Malfoy durchwuschelt worden.

„Äh. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil wir letzte Nacht nichts von dir gehört haben“, sagte Ron. „Dann bist du also okay?“

„Wir dachten, Malfoy hätte dich vielleicht verflucht und irgendwo halbtot liegen gelassen“, fügte Hermine hinzu. „Aber du bist ja offensichtlich quicklebendig und zufrieden.“

„Sehr zufrieden“, sagte Harry mit einem lässigen Lächeln.

Hermine nickte, sah ihn aber misstrauisch an. „Dann gehen wir mal. Komm‘, Ron.“

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Warst du betrunken oder sowas? Hast du letzte Nacht auf Malfoys Couch gepennt, Harry?“

Harry brach in Gelächter aus. „Naja, ich war schon eine Zeit lang auf seiner Couch“, gab er zu.

Dracos Stimme war vom Treppenabsatz her zu hören: „Harry? Wer ist es?“

Harry grinste. Draco würde gleich herausfinden, wie ernst es ihm damit war, offen zu sein und den Blonden nicht zu einem schmutzigen, kleinen Geheimnis zu machen. „Ihr Beide solltet auf eine Tasse Tee hereinkommen, denke ich.“

 

_To be continued…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 25

 

 

Hermine sah aus, als würde sie gleich eine Panikattacke bekommen und Ron starrte ihn an, als hätte Harry den Verstand verloren.

„Hereinkommen?“, wiederholte Ron.

In der Zwischenzeit war Draco die Treppe heruntergekommen. Er durchquerte das Foyer und kam zur Tür, wo er Harry einen Blick zuwarf, der schwer zu entziffern war – einerseits Misstrauen, andererseits Neugier, so schien es. Harry zitterte im kalten Luftstrom und bemerkte, dass er nur eine Hose anhatte. Draco hatte zumindest einen warm-aussehenden, schwarzen Morgenmantel an.

„Ja, kommt rein!“, wiederholte Harry. „Hier draußen ist es eiskalt. Draco, dir macht das doch nichts aus, oder?“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Draco klang nur ein kleines Bisschen sarkastisch. „Kommt‘ herein, ihr furchtlosen Freunde Harrys. Seid ihr gekommen, um ihn zu retten?“

Harry streckte die Hand aus und zog Ron nach drinnen bevor Hermine sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen konnte. Sie hatte sogar schon Rons Mantel gepackt, doch Harry riss ihn aus ihrem Griff. Hermines Mund verzog sich zu einer dünnen Linie, doch sie stakste mutig ins Haus und erlaubte es Harry, die Tür zu schließen.

Draco deutete auf den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer. „Setzt euch. Ich bereite Tee und Crumpets.“

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Ihm war klar, dass Draco sich mit dieser Aussage wie ein Arsch verhielt. Dann bemerkte er allerdings das Grinsen auf Dracos Lippen während Ron und Hermine unsicher durch das Haus liefen und wusste sofort, dass _dieses_ Grinsen überhaupt nichts mit seinen Worten zu tun hatte.

Erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass die Hose, die er noch vom Schlaf betäubt angezogen hatte, tatsächlich Draco gehörte – Harrys Kleidung, so wie Dracos vom Abend zuvor, lag auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer verteilt.

„Oh, du bist _böse_ “, sagte Harry.

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Du hast sie reingelassen.“

Harry warf ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und zog Draco an sich heran um ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu drücken. „Dann gehen wir mal den Zaubertrank auslöffeln, Liebster. Ich hoffe, du bist bereit.“

Draco bewegte sich kein Bisschen, trotz Harrys Drängen. „Das war dein Ernst?“

Harry lachte laut los. „Was muss ich tun, um es dir zu beweisen? Warte, ich weiß es.“ Er nahm Draco bei der Hand und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ron und Hermine sich neben den immer noch leuchtenden Weihnachtsbaum gestellt hatten, um das Sofa zu vermeiden. Rons Gesicht war so rot wie ein reifer Apfel und Hermine starrte einzig den Baum an, so als ob er das Faszinierendste war, was sie je gesehen hatte.

„Ron, Hermine. Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen. Draco und ich sind zusammen“, sagte Harry ohne Vorwarnung. Und damit zog er Draco in einen feurigen Kuss. Einen furchtbar langen Moment blieb der Blonde ganz steif, doch dann entspannte er sich in Harrys Armen. Er sank in den Kuss und vergrub die Finger in Harrys Haar.

Harry hatte seine Freunde fast vollständig vergessen, doch dann räusperte Hermine sich und Rons Würgegeräusche wurden lauter.

„Harry, ich denke wir finden den Weg allein. Du kommst vorbei, wenn du Zeit hast, ja?“ Der Dunkelhaarige wusste, dass diese Frage eigentlich ein Befehl war, doch jetzt gerade hatte er nicht wirklich Interesse daran darüber nachzudenken, wie seine Freunde mit seinem Liebesleben klarkamen. Er wusste, dass sie es schlussendlich auf die Reihe bekommen würden; und das war das, was zählte.

„Bis später, Leute!“, sagte Harry fröhlich und kehrte eifrig zum Küssen zurück.

Als sie das Klicken der Tür hörten, zog sich Draco zurück und sagte: „Ich glaube, du bist auf dem besten Weg zur Anstellung als Dunkler Lord.“

Harry grinste. „Die kommen schon klar. Und jetzt…wo waren wir?“

„Ungefähr hier“, sagte Draco und stürzte sich wieder auf Harry.

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more...<3


	26. Chapter 26

**Here We Come a Wassailing** by **Cheryl Dyson**

 

Chapter 26

Harry war nervös. Zum achten Mal besah er sich jetzt sein Äußeres. Nur gerade so konnte er sich davon abhalten, seine Haare zu berühren, wusste er doch, dass es vom ständigen Anfassen nur schlimmer werden würde.

Stattdessen strich er ein letztes Mal über seine Roben. Er wusste, dass wenigstens die gut aussahen. Harry hatte keine Kosten gescheut um sicherzugehen, dass Malfoy – jetzt Draco – keinen Grund hatte, ihn zu meiden.

Nun, zumindest keinen sichtbaren Grund. Ihre Beziehung war zu neu als dass Harry viel Vertrauen darauf hatte, dass sie dem Druck der Öffentlichkeit standhalten konnte. Fast die gesamten Feiertage hatte er bei Draco zuhause verbracht und auch überwiegend ohne Kleidung.

Ein kurzer Ausflug zu den Weasleys am Weihnachtstag hatte zu steifen Unterhaltungen mit allen Anwesenden geführt, obwohl alle ihre Fragen netterweise für private Momente mit Harry aufgehoben hatten. Nun, alle bis auf George, der beim Abendessen quer über den Tisch gebellt hatte: „Hey Harry, ich hab‘ gehört, du bist jetzt schwul mit Draco Malfoy! Stimmt das?“

Weil alle aufgehört hatten, sich zu bewegen und sich ein verblüfftes Schweigen ausgebreitet hatte, war Harry eine unangenehme Hitze in die Wangen gestiegen und er hatte nur geantwortet: „Das stimmt.“

George hatte prostend das Glas gehoben und gesagt: „Gut für dich, Harry.“ Ron hatte schnaubend gelacht, doch es war ein amüsiertes Lachen gewesen und kein sarkastisches. Molly hatte laut gefragt, ob noch jemand Kartoffeln wollte und damit hatte sich die Sache erledigt.

Harry hatte tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, Draco mitzunehmen, doch er hatte ohne zu fragen gewusst, dass sein neuer Freund sich weigern würde. Harry würde sich diesen Kampf für einen anderen Tag aufsparen. Falls es nach heute noch einen anderen Tag gab.

Er sprach einen Tempus Zauber und seufzte. Es war Zeit. Ein letztes Mal sah er in den Spiegel, ignorierte dabei was er sah und disapparierte.

Jedes Mal, wenn Harry eine Feier des Ministeriums besuchte, erinnerte er sich, wie sehr er die Partys doch hasste. Natürlich war er auf der Letzten auf Draco Malfoy gestoßen, der in einem abgeschiedenen Raum für Pansy Parkinson gesungen hatte und jeder Aspekt seines Lebens hatte sich verändert, aber trotzdem: diese hier begann genau wie die letzte.

Harry lächelte dümmlich und reichte den Begleitungen der Ministeriumsangestellten die Hand. Und scheinbar war das hier eine neuere Auflage als beim Weihnachtsfest, da sie inzwischen Neujahr feierten und Harry eigentlich erwartet hatte, mehr als nur ein paar Leute wiederzuerkennen. Vielleicht musste man auch dem Alkohol die Schuld an seinen fehlerhaften Erinnerungen geben. Harry hatte zu Beginn ein Glas Champagner getrunken um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Das hatte so gut funktioniert, dass er sich gleich noch ein paar mehr genehmigt hatte.

Sein Blick suchte stetig nach einem blonden Schopf. Ungeduldig sah Harry mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck in die Runde. Draco hatte versprochen, dass er kommen würde, auch wenn er keine Versprechen gemacht hatte, wenn es zu Harrys ausdrücklichem Wunsch kam, sich heute als Paar vorzustellen.

„Pass‘ auf den Mistelzweig auf, Harry“, sagte Ron und zeigte auf etwas über Harrys Schulter. Er sah hinter sich und erkannte ein ominöses Bündel Blätter und Beeren, dass jemand so verzaubert hatte, dass es durch den Saal schwebte. Richtig hinterlistig. Vermutlich der Gedankenstreich eines ehemaligen Slytherins.

Harry schlich sich heimlich davon weg und blickte erneut hinaus auf die Anwesenden. Beinahe stockte ihm der Atem als er das vertraute blonde Haar in der Menge leuchten sah. Draco war angekommen! Harry machte unbewusst einen Schritt in seine Richtung, doch ein fester Griff am Arm hielt ihn auf.

„Tu’s nicht, Potter“, warnte eine Stimme. Harry wandte Pansy Parkinson einen bösen Blick zu. „Draco hat mir gesagt ich soll dich bitten, ihm heute Abend fernzubleiben.“

„ _Was_?“, wollte Harry wissen.

„Das meint er auch so. Die Reporter umkreisen dich schon den ganzen Abend lang wie Geier. Lass‘ ihm Zeit.“

Harry waren die Reporter kaum aufgefallen, doch er nahm an, dass sie sich aggressiver als sonst verhielten.

„Er ist derjenige, der die Reporter angespornt hat indem er mich zum Weihnachtssingen zu Rita Kimmkorn gebracht hat!“, zischte Harry verärgert.

„Ja, nun. Er hatte vor, sie zu bestechen. Aber er war abgelenkt“, sagte sie und grinste ihn wissend an.

Harry blitzte sie an und riss seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff. „Dann soll er mir das selbst sagen.“

„Wie du willst, Potter. Du musst den Kopf hinhalten, wenn du ihn wütend machst.“

Da hielt Harry inne, plötzlich unsicher. Er erinnerte sich an die letzten paar Tage zurück. War es möglich, dass Draco überhaupt keine Beziehung wollte? Hatte Harry sich nur selbst etwas vorgemacht und Dinge gesehen und geglaubt, die gar nicht existierten?

Harry warf einen Blick auf Draco, der die Gruppe Reporter mied die sich um ihn scharte, während er Nettigkeiten mit dem Minister austauschte. Kingsley warnte die mit Kameras bewaffnete Gruppe mit einem eindeutigen Blick und gab Harry so bessere Sicht auf seinen blonden Liebhaber.

Draco trug Kaschmirroben. Harry wusste, dass sie aus Kaschmir waren weil Draco sie gestern für ihn vorgeführt hatte. Und zwar nur kurz bevor Harry seine Hände darüber gleiten lassen hatte um sie von Dracos zitterndem Körper zu schälen, wobei er jeden enthüllten Zentimeter geküsst hatte. Harry fühlte ein ekliges Ziehen wenn er sie jetzt ansah. Die Roben waren silbergrau, passten genau zu Dracos Augenfarbe. Und möglicherweise zu seinem eisernen Herz.

Draco mied es, ihn anzusehen und Harry knurrte ein „Schön!“ in Pansys Richtung und machte sich auf den Weg zum Buffet, wo man potentere Getränke als Champagner oder Punsch finden konnte. Es gab einige letal-aussehende Mischungen in Tränkephiolen von denen Harry _wusste_ , dass sie legal waren, weil das hier eine Ministeriumsveranstaltung war. Und doch waren sie vermutlich nah an der Todesgrenze.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er den Mann vom Service und deutete auf eine giftgrüne Flüssigkeit.

„Salazars Stachel.“

Harry schnaubte. Perfekt. Er würde sich in irgendeinem verdammten Slytheringemisch ertränken. Wie passend. „Was ist drin?“

„Feuerwhiskey, Absinthe, Wodka, Zuckersirup und Limette.“

„Ich nehme sechs.“

„Sir?“

„Tun Sie’s einfach“, blaffte Harry. Ungeduldig wartete er bis der Mann ein gewundenes Metallgestell für den Transport gefunden und sechs der Phiolen ausgewählt hatte. Er reichte es Harry, der sich zum Lächeln zwang und „Danke“ sagte.

Der Dunkelhaarige wand sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und gab vor, schnell zu einer Gruppe zurückzumüssen um Konversation zu vermeiden. Sobald er in der Nähe der Türen war, schlich er sich heimlich hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Er hatte genug von Menschenmengen und Vortäuschungen.

Sobald er in seinem bequemen Schreibtischstuhl platzgenommen hatte, fischte er eine der Phiolen heraus, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Füße auf dem Tisch ab. Er zog den Korken und nahm einen Schluck. Es war süßer als angenommen, und gleichzeitig auch herb, mit fast stechendem Biss und schwelendem Abgang. Potent. Genau wie ein gewisser Blonder, der sein Blut schlimmer verseucht hatte als es Alkohol je könnte.

Harry warf den Kopf zurück und trank die Flüssigkeit auf ex, wobei er das lodernde Brennen in seiner Kehle vollends ignorierte. Wenn er betrunken genug war konnte er vielleicht vorschützen, dass die letzten paar Tage nicht passiert waren.

Harry zog gerade den Korken der zweiten Phiole – er steckte ziemlich fest – als die Tür aufflog und das Objekt seiner Verärgerung über die Türschwelle trat. Harry starrte ihn einen Augenblick an und versuchte, eine Welle an unkontrollierbaren Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Fuck, Draco war aber auch umwerfend. Und Harry wusste nun, was der Umhang verhüllte. Kannte jede seidene Rundung und jede scharfe Kante.

„Trinken wir am Silvesterabend allein, Harry?“

Harry sah herablassend weg und zog ohne Erfolg am Korken des Glasfläschchens. „Ich wurde darüber informiert, dass meine Anwesenheit nicht gewollt ist.“

Draco lief auf Harrys Schreibtisch zu, dann darum und erhöhte mit jedem Schritt Harrys Puls. Der Blonde nahm Harry den Drink aus den Händen und begutachtete ihn. „Dann hast du das falsch verstanden, Harry.“ Er entkorkte die Phiole ohne Probleme und hob sie dann an die Lippen. Harry sah hilflos zu als Draco schluckte und bewunderte die Linie seiner Kehle und die Perfektion seiner Gesichtszüge.

„Was ist es dann? Pansy hat mir gesagt, ich soll mich von dir fernhalten.“ Harry konnte die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme hören, tat aber nichts dagegen.

Draco hörte auf zu trinken und hielt das Röhrchen in die Höhe um es sich mit neugierigem Gesichtsausdruck anzusehen. „Es ist zu deinem Besten, Harry. Offensichtlich ist dein Instinkt für Selbsterhaltung über Bord gegangen.“

„Wovon redest du?“

Draco trank die Phiole leer und warf sie dann auf Harrys Schreibtisch. „Du hast sie da draußen gesehen. Sie hätten dich in Stücke gerissen wenn sie den Spekulationen auch nur ein wenig geglaubt hätten. Jemand von deinem Format kann es sich nicht leisten, mit jemandem wie mir gesehen zu werden.“ Draco hob einen von Harrys Füßen vom Schreibtisch und zog ein Bein zur Seite, sodass er dazwischen treten konnte. Harry runzelte die Stirn als Draco langsam auf die Knie sank. Seine Finger glitten Harrys Schenkel entlang, weiter und weiter nach oben, doch Harry griff nach seinen Handgelenken und hielt ihn auf. Der Dunkelhaarige stellte die Füße auf den Boden und setzte sich im Stuhl nach vorn um in Dracos verhaltenes Gesicht zu schauen.

„Weißt du, was mich wirklich nervt, Draco?“, fragte Harry milde.

Draco lehnte sich ebenfalls nach vorn, scheinbar auf der Suche nach einem Kuss und seine Augen fielen beinahe zu. „Was, Harry?“

Harry spürte Wut in sich auflodern, weil es fast funktioniert hatte. Der Idiot wusste genau, welche Macht seine verführerischen Bemühungen über Harry hatten und er benutzte sie auf wirklich Slytherinhafte Art und Weise. Die Versuchung, diese Lippen zu küssen, wenn auch nur einmal, war nahezu überwältigend. Stattdessen kratzte er all seine Willensstärke zusammen, führte seinen Mund an Dracos einladenden Lippen vorbei und presste ihn gegen Dracos Ohr.

„Es nervt mich, wenn Leute sagen, dass etwas _zu meinem Besten ist_ “, flüsterte Harry.

Und damit stand der Dunkelhaarige auf. Draco kam zügig auf die Beine, wobei er sehr erschrocken aussah. Harry hatte Dracos Handgelenke nicht losgelassen. Jetzt, da er auf dem Weg zur Tür war, ließ er eines gehen und zog Draco am anderen hinter sich her.

„Was? Warte, Harry! Was soll-“

Harry blieb an der Tür stehen und wandte sich seinem Liebhaber zu. „Eine letzte Frage, Draco.“

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von offensichtlicher Verärgerung, doch er nickte knapp.

„Hast du es ernst gemeint, als du zugestimmt hast, dauerhaft und exklusiv Mein zu sein?“

Draco sah ihn böse an. „Das weißt du. Hast du es ernst gemeint, als du gesagt hast, du würdest der neue Dunkle Lord werden?“

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „In Ordnung, da habe ich vielleicht Witze gemacht. Aber es war mein Ernst als ich gesagt habe, dass ich will, dass du zu mir gehörst, Draco. Ich werde mich nicht verstecken oder dich verheimlichen wie irgendetwas Beschämendes. Es sei denn, du willst nicht mit mir gesehen werden.“

„Ich denke da nur an dich, Harry“, fauchte Draco. „Ich bin nicht gut für dich.“

Da fiel Harrys Wut von ihm ab. Bei Dracos Worten löste sie sich sofort auf. „Ich glaube, das sollte ich entscheiden, nicht?“

Einen Moment lang sah Draco besorgt aus, dann blickte er grimmig. „Deine Entscheidungen waren nicht immer die Besten.“

„Sagt der Mann, der sich einst als Dementor verkleidet hat.“

Draco errötete und versuchte, sein Handgelenk aus Harrys Griff zu befreien. „Ich war ein Kind!“

„Das weiß ich. Vertraust du mir?“

Auf Harrys Frage war ein Aufstöhnen zu hören. Dann sah Draco ihn an, sehr intensiv und ernst. „Harry. Ich will, dass du dir sicher bist. Tu‘ das nicht, wenn du nicht auf die Konsequenzen gefasst bist.“

Der Dunkelhaarige ließ Dracos Arm los und legte die Hände stattdessen sanft auf Dracos Wangen, umschloss sein Gesicht. „Ich war mir noch nie sicherer. Und die Konsequenzen können mich mal. Ich will dich, Draco. Und ich möchte, dass die Welt das weiß.“

Blond gerahmte Lider fielen über graue Augen. Draco nahm zitternd einen tiefen Atemzug. „In Ordnung.“

Harry lehnte sich zu ihm und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Sicher? Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Versprochen.“

Draco hob die Hände, legte sie um Harrys Taille und zog ihn behutsam näher. „Merlin, nein, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe…“

„Angst?“

Draco schnaubte. „Hättest du wohl gern.“ Das war so ganz offensichtlich ein Reflex, dass beide loslachten. Harry konnte spüren, wie die Anspannung von ihm abließ. „Schön, ja. Vielleicht ein Bisschen.“ Dracos Atem war ganz warm auf Harrys Hals.

„Ich auch. Ein Bisschen. Aber wir schaffen das.“

Draco drückte ihn noch fester an sich. „Wir schaffen das“, wiederholte er und hob dann den Kopf. Sein Blick traf Harrys und dann küssten sie sich für lange, wundervolle Augenblicke. Harrys Finger streichelten über Dracos weiche Kaschmirroben. Es juckte ihn, sie auszuziehen. Und Dracos Reaktion nach zu urteilen, war später noch genügend Zeit dafür. Jahre, hoffentlich.

„Gehen wir“, sagte Harry schließlich, trat zurück und nahm Dracos Hand in seine.

Draco nickte. „Okay.“

„Und später kannst du vielleicht für mich singen“, schlug Harry vor, verschränkte seine Finger mit Dracos und öffnete die Tür.

„Du solltest dein Glück nicht herausfordern, Potter“, knurrte Draco.

Harry lachte und ging los, um seinen Freund der Magischen Welt vorzustellen. Es würde ein frohes, neues Jahr werden.

 

_________

 

HARRY NEW YEAR!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!  
> Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr seid etwas gespannt auf morgen. :)  
> Bis dann!
> 
> Grüße und Liebe,  
> princesssssssssss


End file.
